Monsters With a Shotgun
by Futaba Eater
Summary: Un arma es todo lo que necesitas para sobrevivir en Death City. NI amigos, ni familia, ni mascotas. Un arma tendrás para protegerte de todo aquello que te causa temor. Si la pierdes o la sueltas, no habrá vuelta atrás. Una batalla entre dos bandos se avecina y es mejor que elijas un lado. Una jovencita tomo el camino equivocado y pago caro el precio de ello. Mal sumary
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola. Soy nueva en Fanfiction y he leído suficientes fics como para decidir subir una historia propia. ¿Les gusta mi primer intento?. Espero que si y cualquier opinión déjenme un review o un mensaje privado. No los entretendré mas, disfruten de las cosas creadas en clase.**_

_**Declaimer: El desarrollo de la trama es mía. Y algunas cosas son propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo y su anime Soul Eater.**_

* * *

><p>Mi mirada no estaba fija en el. Mis ojos encontraban mas interesantes la planta con una hoja quemándose en el fuego de la chimenea por lo cerca que estaba, que a el hablándome sobre los peligros que había allá afuera, podía cuidarme, además no estaría sola, claro que esto no podía decírselo a el.<p>

-¿Estas escuchándome, Maka?-dijo cuando vio que me levante para estar mas cerca del fuego, dándole la espalda a el. Estaba congelándome. Alce mis manos y las acerque al fuego, sabiendo que no me haría nada. Mis manos rosadas por el frío, temblaron al sentir la oleada de calor venir de pronto, pero mis manos aun así no se calentaron ni un poco. Frote mis manos, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, era lo mas bien se me daba.

-…no...sinceramente no...-conteste guardando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Me gire a ver su rostro y sentí unas irremediables ganas de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero lo contuve porque a mi no se me daba la sensibilidad, tenia el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Sabia que estaba preocupado por lo que podía pasarme ahí afuera.

-Hablo en serio…me resulta un tanto extraño que quieras ver a tu madre así, de la nada, es sospechoso si me permites agregar...

-Si...¿verdad?no te culpo por tener desconfianza de mi, porque debe ser extraño que una chica adoptada quiera ver a su vieja,no, enserio debe ser muy sospechoso que alguien quiera conocer a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo y lo abandono en brazos desconocidos minutos después-sonreí con sorna y enarque una ceja, algo que sabia a el le molestaba que hiciera y su ceño se frunció aun mas, gire media vuelta y comencé a tararear una canción mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina.

-¿Con quien iras?-pregunto detrás de mi, siguiendo mis pasos. Fui hacia el refrigerador, lo abrí y tome una lata de soda.

La lata de soda, me hizo recordar cuando mi madre biológica vino a visitarme en mi cumpleaños numero cinco, el no la dejo verme siquiera, tampoco le permitido darme el regalo que había traído para mi, aunque el no contaba con que mi madre tuviera un carácter de los mil demonios. Ella se había enojado tanto, que tomo lo primero que había visto una lata de soda, y se la arrojo a Loki(1) en la cara con la mayor fuerza que podría tener una mujer. Una sonrisa surco mis labios al ver de reojo, la pequeña cicatriz en la ceja derecha de Loki. Yo había visto toda la escena desde la ventana de la cocina, jamas se lo dije a el, porque supuse que le traía un mal recuerdo el hecho de haber sido enviado al hospital por culpa de una mujer que era de estatura mucho menor a la de el.

-Con mi amigo imaginario-conteste pensando en todos los años que haba tenido que asistir al psicólogo porque veía niños y personas que nadie mas podía ver. Lo clasificaron como ''crisis social''. Asociado al hecho de que no tenia amigos y creaba amigos imaginarios para no sentirme sola.

-Maka…ponte seria por un momento-con mi mano derecha ocupada sosteniendo la lata de soda, cerré el refrigerador con mi otra mano libre y la mantuve en el mango de este. Suspire, cansada de esta conversación, sabia que trataría de convencerme para que me quedara pero no lo aria, ya no podía quedarme. Era una regla que no estaba dispuesta a romper. Volví a suspirar y el sonido del gas escapándose de la lata al ser abierta, rompió el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre nosotros.

-Ya no puedo quedarme. Mira…aprecio lo que hiciste por mi, pero de verdad, no puedo seguir estando aquí…quiero ver a mi madre, conocerla, saber de su vida, también quiero conocer el mundo mas grande que cuadro paredes-bebí un sorbo del liquido de la lata para que el nudo en mi garganta se aflojara y no me lanzara por la ventana en un intento de escapar de la incomodidad presente. No puedo quedarme aunque quisiera, me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente para aliviarla culpa que afloraba en mi cuerpo.

-No volverás… ¿o si?-pregunto serio, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tratando de parecer indiferente. Otro suspiro escapo de mi garganta y negué con la cabeza lentamente-de acuerdo-tosió, en seña de que no sabia que decir a continuación- ...¿ya empacaste tus cosas?-El me necesitaba para prepararle el café en las mañanas, imprimir sus manuscritos, atender sus llamadas, organizar su vida, y yo lo necesitaba para...¿para que?¿para vigilarme?¿para tener alguna clase de compañía para mi alma solitaria?. No lo se

Balancee la lata en mis manos, como si fuera una copa con el vino mas delicioso que había probado. El sonido del liquido chocando contra las paredes represoras de la lata y el sonido de las agujas del reloj avanzando, creaban un ambiente tenso, mas del que de por si ya existía. Tome le ultimo sorbo del liquido de la lata e imitando a un jugador de basketball, lance la lata vacía hacia el cesto de basura. Cuando falle al tiro de tres puntos, me senti lista para contestar la pregunta de Loki-Si. De hecho, mis maletas están en el estudio…-vi el dolor reflejado en sus ojos pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Tan solo asentimos y nos dijimos al pasillo para ir al estudio.

El pasillo se me hacia mas largo de lo normal, como un camino sin fin, o como cuando llevan a un criminal por un extenso pasillo hacia las guillotinas por las que pasaron miles de cabezas y en la que la sangre seca, suplanta al agua con la que se limpia, las paredes tan estrechas como nunca antes las había sentido me causaban una sensación de claustrofobia que no había experimentado con anterioridad. Con mi mano derecha frote mi muñeca izquierda en signo de temor, tenia un mal presentimiento y no quería admitir lo que significaba. El momento se acercaba y yo aun no estaba lista. _No te pongas mal, Maka. _El silencio solo era roto por el sonido de nuestras botas militares al pisar el suelo y nuestras respiraciones aceleradas por el sentimiento de no estar solos en la casa, ni en el pasillo. El también podía sentirlo. Y la voz en mi cabeza tan solo confirmaba mis sospechas. _Es la hora._

-Oye...¿No te da la sensación de...?-pregunto sin terminar la oración, deteniéndose a mitad de camino y mirando alrededor en vano. Un pequeño temblor lo sacudió y se froto el cuello, estaba nervioso. Casi tanto como yo, que una gota escurría por mi sien.

-…no….continuemos-respiro profundo y reanudo su camino, en cambio yo no estaba tan relajada, de hecho había alguien en la casa, yo debía irme y no podía llevarlo a el conmigo. Quería llorar, pero no podía y no debía, eso le daría la satisfacción de saber que yo era débil como me había dicho una vez. Pero le demostraría que se equivocaba. _Muéstrame que eres valiente, Maka._

Intente captar su atención, con una toz fingida. El al instante ladeo la cabeza para verme de reojo.

-Te quiero, Loki…-susurre no queriéndolo ver a la cara. Aunque fruncí el ceño al escuchar su risa.

-¿Un ataque de sinceridad?-se burlo-Yo también te quiero Makita…no lo olvides-ya casi llegábamos al estudio-... puedes volver cuando quieras, aunque se que dijiste que no lo harías, siempre cambias de opinión al ultimo momento-Loki rió entre dientes-…las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas cuando quieras…-deposito un beso leve en mi coronilla cuando no me di cuenta y al igual que las otras veces, se sintió bien.

-Nos veremos de nuevo tío…eso te lo aseguro…-nos detuvimos en la puerta de nuestro estudio, el me sorprendió tomándome de la mano sin que yo pudiera alejar la mía como siempre hacia, sonriéndome coloco su mano en el picaporte de la puerta y en cámara lenta abrió la puerta. Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento de defensa o siquiera respirar, una katana atravesó su pecho de la forma mas rápida que jamás hubiera visto hasta ese momento. Su mano soltó la mía, no hice amago de volver a tomarla, pero el si, desesperado vi como estiraba su mano izquierda en mi dirección, sin embargo, yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

Le lanzaron la katana con tanta fuerza, que su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás y el filo de la katana en su pecho termino por clavarlo en la pared del pasillo. Y lo vi morir, no se movió, ni se resistió, no lucho por vivir, solo se quedo colgando de la pared con la sangre brotando de su pecho cada vez con mas frecuencia. Parecía que nunca se detendría. Vi cuando sus ojos me dirigían su ultima mirada con un brillo en los ojos, pude ver su ultimo aliento de vida salirse de sus labios rosados que perdían color, sonrió levemente y comenzó a toser por la sangre que quería escaparse por su boca. El calor se esfumaba de su cuerpo lentamente, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para que yo pudiera volver a respirar. Su alma se estaba yendo, lo sabia porque veía como su ojo derecho se oscurecía mas que el otro y yo no hacia nada por retenerla. La katana se salio de su cuerpo, la cáscara portadora del alma de Loki se deslizo hacia abajo, dejando una marca de sangre en la pared, la katana giro en el aire por si sola y volvió a hundirse en el cuerpo de Loki, esta vez, cortando su garganta para asegurar que estaba muerto. Un sonido se escapo de la boca de Loki. Su alma ya no estaba conmigo y dolía saberlo.

-¡Basta! Ya esta muerto…-pronuncie a duras penas. Unos pasos dentro de la habitación, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, me indicaron la persona que había sido encargada de asesinar a Loki.

-Era su momento, Maka, en unos días ya no seria el Loki que conocerías, la locura estaba consumiéndolo y posiblemente se hubiera comido tu alma. No puedo dejar que un técnico muera si tengo la posibilidad de salvarlo...-sentí su mano en mi hombro, como consuelo. Yo no quería su maldito y estúpido consuelo.

-No quería mentirle, el pensó que me iría...-murmure viendo como el cuerpo de Loki se esfumaba y unos espirales de humo rojo se formaban en el lugar que había estado su cuerpo-pensó que lo abandonaría...no quería que su alma tuviera ese ultimo recuerdo de mi.

-Se que fue duro, pero hiciste bien en dejar que esta vida de su alma terminara, gracias a ti, esto no paso a mayores, ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si uno de los hijos de Farbauti(2) se hubiera convertido en kishin?

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor...-quite su mano de mi hombro de una manera demasiado brusca, pero es que no me sentía de humor, me gire para mirarlo de frente. No quería ver al asesino de Loki, pero no podía estar de luto por mucho tiempo, no podía estar triste por mas de un minuto porque sabia que Loki volvería, su alma nacería otra vez, solo su cuerpo ya no podía ser regenerado. Me anime un poco, sabiendo que nacería otra vez y se volvería a cruzar en mi camino, tan solo sentí el remordimiento de hacerle creer que lo abandonaría para conocer a la prostituta que me había dado a luz-¿Y ahora que?Volveré a...

-No. Vendrás conmigo. Eres técnica y tienes a Ragnarok como tu arma, vendrás a Shibusen, seras una alumna...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaaa. ¿Les gusto? OK. Las aclaraciones<em>**

**_(1)Loki: Dios nordico de el engañ de Farbauti(2)un gigante de la mitología nórdica, apodado, ''el que golpea peligrosamente''_**

**_Dejenme review :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me emocione mucho y escribí el segundo capitulo antes de lo que tenia planeado. Bueno. ¡Déjenme reviews por favor!si les gusta mi historia, ¡demuestrenlo!**

**Declaimer: El desarrolo de esta historia es mio. Contiene algunas cosas de Atsushi Ohkubo y su anime Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>-Maka, cuando yo digo vacaciones, ¿que te viene a la mente?, no respondas, te lo diré yo, la imagen que se me viene es...la playa, ya sabes... sol, mar, chicas en bikinis…lo usual…esto no es para nada a lo que me refería por vacaciones…<p>

-No fue por elección…míralo a el-señale a Shinigami que se encontraba feliz de la vida, tomando un té en una tacita color rosado y baje la mirada-el quiere que nos suicidemos…

-Si.-me interrumpió- Esto es suicidio social, espero que nadie que yo conozca me vea aquí o me quedare sin amigos…

-No exageres…-Ragnarok enarco una ceja y con el dedo índice señalo nuestro alrededor.

De acuerdo. El tenía razón.

Las paredes color rosa pastel, las mesas cubiertas por manteles rosas con corazones, las tazas de plástico con jugo de zanahoria hasta el borde, sobre platos de plástico y cubiertos del mismo material, del maldito color rosado, las flores artificiales en un florero lleno con agua ligeramente sucia, y los pedazos enormes de pastel encima de servilletas color rosado, causaban que mi estomago se revolviera.

-Creo que voy a vomitar si veo mas rosado…-exclamo Ragnarok, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Yo apoyaba su reacción, aunque no lo hubiera hecho de una forma tan dramática como el. El local parecía como los típicos lugares que suelen frecuentar las parejas melosas que no se sueltan ni para ir al baño o las féminas inocentonas y castas van con frecuencia.

-¿Enserio crees que estoy exagerando?-pregunto haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia Shinigami-sama, que comía un pedazo del pastel de Ragnarok.

-Este es un lugar donde nadie los reconocerá…

-Debe ser que nos confundimos entre tanto rosa…-murmure, Ragnarok rió y aplaudió seguidamente.

-Aplauso para la hostil y directa Maka…

Sonreí levemente y subí el rostro para mirarlo de frente. Su cabello negro estaba mas largo de lo que a el le gustaba, le llegaba casi a los hombros y combinaba con sus oscuros ojos negros y su camisa color azul oscuro, sus pantalones negros y su chaqueta de jean negro de colgaba de un hombro, cerca de su ojo izquierdo y el comienzo de su nariz, tenia una cicatriz que se había hecho cuando era pequeño, estaba mas delgado que antes de que apareciera Shinigami-sama y nos informara de la situación de Loki. Su tez era pálida normalmente, pero estaba ligeramente bronceada por las semanas que pasamos escondidos, en el Desierto de Sahara **(1)**, tratando de escapar de Shinigami-sama que quería matricularnos en su escuela.

-Gracias, al menos tengo un admirador…-apoye mi codo izquierdo en la mesa, ladee la cabeza y la sostuve con la palma de mi mano-pero no me refería a un suicidio social…-el frunció el ceño, confundido-ya te lo había dicho...no te hagas...el quiere que nos internemos en Shibusen, es decir, que seamos comida para los técnicos y armas de allí…

-Fue difícil encontrarlos, chicos…-hablo Shinigami-sama, luego de comer los pasteles de todo en la mesa. Tomo una servilleta y como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra, se limpio las comisuras de los labios con un leve rose. Entrelazo sus manos y las dejo caer sobre los corazoncitos del mantel.

Su cabello negro se encontraba corto, un bombin negro cubría gran parte de el y solo dejaba a la vista unos cuantos mechones colgando en su frente, sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción anticipada que no me gustaba nada, una camisa negra semiabierta como era su costumbre usar, le quedaba a la perfección, junto con sus zapatos y pantalones negros.

-No pueden escapar siempre, sabían que algún día yo los vendría a buscar para llevarlos a la institución…aunque me esperaba que escaparan cuando les dijera, lo que sin duda no me esperaba era que se escondieran tan bien…¿un desierto?, esa no me la vi venir…

Sonreímos, sintiéndonos alagados por nuestra inteligencia y habilidad para escondernos. La idea de esconderse en el desierto había sido de Ragnarok, y yo propuse uno tan inusual como el Sahara. Lo habíamos propuesto de improvisto, teníamos poco tiempo para decidir y no sabíamos que hacer.

-Pasamos el cumpleaños de Ragnarok en una cueva de arena por tu linda idea de ir a Shibusen y ser carne fresca…

-Eso no hubiera pasado si hubieran ido conmigo en lugar de resistirse y escapar como si fueran criminales-mi rostro se volvió serio y mire fijamente a Shinigami-sama.

-Lo que usted esta pidiéndonos es que vallamos a un lugar donde todos nos odian. Quiere que no arriesguemos a morir en la noche a manos de alguno de sus alumnos justicieros…

-Se que lo que pido es difícil…los necesitamos-Ragnarok enarco una ceja y carraspeo, queriendo ser parte de la conversación.

-¿…Nos necesitan? ¿Para que? ¿Además no tienen a las Death Scythe?-Shinigami-sama frunció los labios, convirtiéndolos en una fina línea. Oh oh.

-Ciertamente, pero creo que debemos explorar los limites del poder de Maka, también los tuyos Ragnarok, además, me lo deben…ambos…-inclino su bombin hacia delante y cruzo los brazos en su pecho mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla de madera rosada-yo los presente, yo los uní, gracias a mi hicieron el pacto…lo mínimo que podrían hacer es ayudar a Shibusen…

-Ayudar… ¿a que?

-A mantenerlos a ustedes a salvo…-mi compañero y yo, compartimos una mirada en común. Lo recordábamos. Alguien había estado siguiéndonos cuando nos dirigíamos al desierto, eso solo nos hizo apresurar la búsqueda de nuestro escondite, sin embargo no le prestamos atención hasta unas semanas después. Shinigami estaba pisándonos los talones, nos había descubierto en el desierto y tuvimos que cambiar de escondite. Estábamos en Madrid, en una cafetería al aire libre-pensando en rendirnos e ir con Shinigami-sama ya que se nos agotaban los recursos- cuando una anciana vino de la nada, le cuestionamos si le ofrecía algo y luego de una sonrisa, saco una espada dorada de entre las telas de su sucio vestido de trapos. Aun teníamos algunas heridas de la pelea con esa anciana, era más fuerte de lo que parecía. No creímos que fuera coincidencia, pero ahora lo sabíamos.

-¿Quién?

-Aun no estamos muy seguros, pero creemos que es Medusa- el hombre de traje me miro-y quiere a Maka.

-¿A mi? ¿Porque? ¿Para que podría servirle a una bruja?-Shinigami-sama sonrió con tristeza y entonces supe el por qué. Suspire y cubrí mis rostro con mis manos. Hable lo mas bajo posible, para que Ragnarok no escuchara-¿Sabe quienes son mis padres?-cuando era pequeña, Shinigami-sama cuidaba de mi, siempre jugábamos un juego, que era nuestro favorito. Cuando alguno de los dos hacia algo de lo que no quería hablar respondía con sonidos, un golpe significaba no, dos golpes significaban si. Hubo dos golpes en la mesa.

-¿Para hacer caldo de bruja?-una risa se escapo de mis labios al escuchar a mi compañero. Hice un pequeño espacio entre mi dedo corazón y el anular para verlo entre ellos. Entendiendo lo que quería transmitirle con la mirada, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Iremos a tu cárcel con rejas de oro...-Shinigami-sama sonrió-mi única condición...-su sonrisa se borro automáticamente-es que Ragnarok y yo debemos tener un cuarto para nosotros dos...

-Oh...eso no debe ser un problema...espero...-y Ragnarok no pudo aguantar mas tiempo en un cuarto con tantas dulzuras. Lo ultimo que hubieran querido los clientes de ese lugar llamado ''Sleepy Hollow'', era que un chico con apariencia rockero metalero, vomitara en su lindo piso con flores rosas y ositos cariñoitos.

* * *

><p>-Ok. Ya estoy arrepintiéndome de haber dado el si a esto.<p>

-No es tan malo...-Ragnarok negó con la cabeza-veamos el lado bueno, parece un graffiti y seguro que no muchos estudiantes tiene una obra de arte en sus habitaciones...

-Los graffitis son geniales, con estilo, con algo que los hace diferentes y sobresalientes, diferente, si, sobresaliente, si, pero no veo nada de estilo en chicle y lo que parece moco azul en la pared-Suspire.

Habíamos decidido que sin duda iríamos a Shibusen. El viaje no fue demasiado largo. El viejo Shinigami-sama se había apiadado de nosotros y abrió un portal para poder trasladarnos a Shibusen, como no poseíamos equipaje, la mudanza no fue tan complicada como pensamos. Tan solo una cosa arruino nuestro buen humor. La habitación. Creímos poder llegar, abrir la puerta de madera y dormir hasta el siguiente eclipse. Las paredes de los costados estaban llenas de pintura de todos los colores y en todas las formas posibles, hasta algunas nuevas, con chicles de muchos gustos y sabores. Las camas se encontraban sin sabanas, o mas bien estas estaban, solo que en el suelo, húmedas de no quería saber que y con algunos hoyos del tamaño de mi puño. Había algodón en todo el suelo de la habitación y creíamos que eran de las camas que al menos habían permanecido en su lugar solo que la madera estaba rota y ya no podía llamarse cama si no madera para el fuego, en forma vertical a las paredes y en las esquinas. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era el espacio entre las camas, estaba vació, no había ni un solo mueble, por lo que los técnicos y armas lo aprovecharon y dejaron su marca. A la izquierda había una puerta que debía ser el baño, estaría hecho un desastre.

-Al menos supieron combinar los colores...-admire la bella conjugación de color naranja y negro. Me recordaban a Halloween. Habían pintado la pared del fondo de color negro y habían dibujado con naranja un pentagrama invertido **(2)**.

Ragnarok camino hacia la cama de la izquierda, levanto las sabanas del suelo y las apretó muy fuerte, podía ver sus manos temblar y sus nudillo volviéndose mas blancos a causa de la fuerte que aplicaba.

-Cuando encuentre al responsable...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué harás?Hay mas de cinco mil estudiantes en todo Shibusen, jamas sabrás si fue uno o lo hicieron en grupo. No dejes que vean que te molesta, lo mejor que se puede hacer en un momento así es dejarlo...

-¿Dejar esto pasar? Maka he dejado pasar esto desde siempre, la gente cree que por ser hijo de un Wicca **(3)** y una Gorgón te conviertes en brujo malvado que quiere destruir la raza humana, pero no soy así Maka...no lo soy...-me acerque a el, eleve mi mano y solté su agarre de la sabana verde agua, ya era inservible. Acaricie sus dedos con mi pulgar y luego entrelace sus dedos con los míos.

-Yo se eso. Se que no eres como ellos. Se que no es tu culpa ser hijo de ellos. Tranquilo, yo te entiendo...-apoyo su cabeza encima de la mía y suspiro. El, al igual que yo, estaba cansado de vivir a la sombra y ejemplo de nuestros padres.

-¿Alguna vez destruimos alguna cuidad? ¿Acaso asesinamos a gente inocente alguna vez? ¿¡Pero que demonios les pasa!?-se soltó de mi agarre y se alejo de mi, caminando a grandes y ruidosas zancadas a la salida de la habitación.

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunte asustada por lo que mi compañero pudiera hacer en el estado que se encontraba. Furioso con el mundo.

-A buscar cosas para limpiar esto, también necesitamos algo para dormir, a no ser que quieras dormir encima de mi...

-¡Idiota!-grite sintiendo como mi cara se calentaba, sin importarme como me vería, corrí detrás de el-Voy contigo, carita de mono, no podrás cargar con todo tu solo...

Salimos de la habitación y al caminar por los pasillo de Shibusen, sentimos las miradas de todos en nuestros cuellos. Revisamos por encima de las puertas de el extenso pasillo hasta encontrar el armario de limpieza, entramos y tomamos escobas, trapeadores, baldes que llenaríamos con agua en el baño de la habitación, trapos de piso, detergente, lavandina, cepillos y guantes de látex.

-Es una suerte que tengan todo lo necesario aquí...se nota que nadie limpia su cuarto con demasiada dedicación...-se burlo Ragnarok, cargando con los productos químicos y los baldes.

-Si, ¿Que haremos con las camas y las sabanas? ¿Donde las dejaremos?-yo cargaba con las escobas, los trapeadores, los trapos y los guantes de látex. Caminaba detrás de Ragnarok, así que el no vio cuando unas chica me detuvo y me dio una cachetada.

-¡Eso y mas te mereces! ¡Zorra!-las cosas que tenia en las manos se escaparon de mis dedos y cayeron al suelo, al escuchar el ruido, Ragnarok se dio la vuelta y sin importarle los artículos de limpieza corrió hacia mi.

Una multitud me rodeo cuando no me di cuenta y puños y patadas comenzaron a llegarme. De fondo escuchaba los gritos de Ragnarok, no quería que golpeara a alguien, no quería que se ensuciara las manos por mi. Una patada en las costillas me obligo a caer de rodillas, golpes en la cabeza me hicieron cubrirme con las manos en un inútil intento de que el dolor disminuyera aunque sea un poco. Pero no paro, mas bien, eran mas dolorosos, porque los puntapiés a mi torso se multiplicaban. Sentí unos brazos tomarme por las axilas y elevarme, creí que todo pararía, pero me di cuenta que los brazos que me tomaban eran de diferentes personas que tenían el ceño fruncido, aunque no necesariamente de estar enojados por lo que me hacían. No tenían la suficiente fuerza como para cargarme, asi que mis pies se arrastraban hacia atrás mientras ellos me bajaban por las escaleras.

-¡Maka! ¡Déjenla en paz, desgraciados! ¡Maka, no cierres los ojos!-la voz de mi compañero se volvía cada vez mas confusa, hasta convertirse en uno mas de los gritos con blasfemias que provenían de la multitud frente a mi. Los brazos de los chicos aun me sostenían, solo que estaban detrás de mi, como para asegurarse de que no me escapara. Parecía como una fila para comprar el ultimo boleto a Marte. A medida que las personas avanzaban en la fila, yo tenia un dolor o moretón mas, hasta un poco de saliva de alguien. Siempre con los insultos de la gente como música de fondo.

Los golpes y escupitajos volvieron a parar. Los pares de brazos otra vez me arrastraron, no obstante, me soltaron contra una pared a la que a duras penas pude evitar chocar mi cabeza.

-¡Maka! ¡Dios, ¿estas bien!?-asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de que la pregunta fue demasiado estúpida para mi gusto. ¿Que si me encontraba bien? Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera parecía que estaba asintiendo, mas bien parecía que me estaba por caer de cara al suelo. Ragnarok se quito su chaqueta de jean negro y me la puso encima de los hombros, mientras que con su camisa azul oscura limpiaba la sangre y saliva de mi rostro. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mio, por eso cuando lanzaron una piedra a su espalda, su cabeza callo en mi hombro.

-N-no...R-rag...na...r-rok...-quise apártalo de mi pero el parecía estar clavado al suelo y yo no tenia la fuerza para poder empujarlo, demasiados golpes me habían dejado muy adolorida e inútil.

Hasta que los golpes y la apedreada cesaron. Solo que las voces no. Mis ojos querían cerrarse y pensé que había sido tonto de nuestra parte salir de la habitación, sabiendo que la mayoría, o toda, de la población de Shibusen nos odiaba. Habíamos sido tontos. Una sombra nos cubrió a ambos y mis ojos se cerraron, sin ver a la persona que terminaría por matarnos a ambos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fiuuuuu fue largo. Creo que eso era necesario para que cayeran en la historia. Les daré un resume para que entiendan mejor. Luego de la muerte de Loki, Shinigami-sama se quiere llevar a Maka y a Ragnarok a Shibusen, ellos se escapan por un mes porque creen que en esas paredes se provocara su muerte a manos de los estudiantes de Shibusen, pero al final desiden que deben enfrentar sus demonios e ir a esa escuela. ¿Que tan malo puede ser?. Terminamos con una habitación hecha un desastre y una fuerte golpiza a Maka. ¿Quienes son los padres de Maka? ¿Porque los odian tanto? ¿Quien es aquel que detuvo la apedreada? ¿Los va a matar o los salvara?<em>****_  
><em>**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_(1)Es el desierto mas cálido del mundo y el tercero mayor desierto._**

**_(2)A un pentagrama invertido se lo asocia con la brujeria y el satanismo ya que es una estrella dentro de un circulo, que esa punta señala hacia abajo, el infierno, aunque esto es suposición cristiana._******

**_(3) Wicca es una religión neopagana, a la que su fundador llamo, ''Culto de brujas y brujería'_****_' a pesar de que son solo brujos tradicionales._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bueno. Agradezco los cuatro reviews que me dejaron en los anteriores capitulo. ¡Gracias!Debido a ustedes, tuve la inspiración para continuar esta historia._**

**_Declaimer: Parte de la historia es mia al igual que la trama. Algunas cosas son de Atsushi Ohkubo y su anime Soul Eater._**

* * *

><p>Mis ojos se abrieron de repente, como si mis ojos se hubieron cerrado tan solo un minuto, pero en la realidad había pasado ya varias horas. El abrir mis ojos tan bruscamente, provoco que sintiera una punzada de dolor dentro de ellos. Los cerré y volví a abrirlos, pestañeando para acostumbrarme a la luz de la lampara del techo. Suspire y moví mi cabeza para revisar mis alrededores y saber donde me encontraba.<p>

A mi lado izquierdo se encontraba una mesita pequeña y sobre ella había un vaso de agua, una tableta de pastillas, unos cuantos paquetes de gasa y agua oxigenada. Descubrí que me encontraba en la habitación en la que Ragnarok y yo nos quedaríamos, al reconocer aquella obra de arte de diversos colores que habían hecho los estudiantes justicieros. Quise sentarme en lo que sea que estaba recostada, pero no pude hacer mucho movimiento ya que mis músculos tiraron dentro de mi, y una mano me toco el hombro impidiendo hacer otro movimiento.

-Tú te mueves y yo te pateo el trasero, no me importa que estés hecha polvo-al ver su ceño fruncido, suspire derrotada para volver a apoyar mi cabeza en esa cosa suave pero inestable.

-Siento como si me hubiera arroyado un tren...-sonreí levemente e inhale aire por la nariz y luego lo solté por la boca. Sentía que me faltaba el aire en los pulmones.

-Eso seria menos doloroso, créeme…-desvié mi mirada de él y la fije en la puerta de la habitación rehuyendo de su penetrante mirada feroz. Había ocasiones en las que Ragnarok era como un padre o un hermano mayor, que te hecha en cara tus errores y no te deja olvidarlos aun cuando ya quedo todo claro como el agua-tus heridas se curan rápido por suerte, aunque no demasiado, dicen que debes quedarte en cama por dos días para que te recuperes…-puse los ojos en blanco y examine con la mirada a la puerta.

-¿Qué saben ellos? He vivido sin pastillas toda mi vida y me he curado a base de hierbas y plantas…dame unas horas y estaré como nueva…-dirigí mis ojos a su rostro y solo entonces fui consciente de sus ojeras, parecían cansado y su rostro demostraba una seria preocupación, aunque poseía la misma ropa que recordaba así que no podían haber pasado demasiadas horas. Ragnarok era un loco de la ducha y conociéndolo no esperaría demasiado a darse un baño, menos con su ropa manchada de la sangre de mi rostro. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta.

-Eres una mujer terca y testaruda, haz lo que quieras, pero luego no vengas a quejarte de que te duele…-abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto raro hacia afuera, como si estuviera dándole a alguien una señal-...a propósito, tienes visitas…-su sonrisa se ensancho y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, salio de la habitación y escuche el eco de unos pasos, que no eran exactamente los de Ragnarok.

Una cabeza pelirroja se asomo por el borde de la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos, mis labios se separaron dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos, mi corazón latía muy rápido y fuerte, podía sentirlo en mis orejas. Mordí mi labio inferior de la emoción contenida.

-¡Spirit!-grite al ver su rostro completo por la puerta. El sonrió y sus ojos celestes como el cielo se iluminaron al verme fijamente. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se poso en su bronceado rostro antes de darle una patada a la puerta y correr hacia mi.

-¡Makita! -lentamente Puedo incrustar estancia varilla sentado, pero antes de que pudiera acomodarme, brazos UNOS me até demasiado Fuerza-Estoy tan contenta de verte, 'que tan extraño! -sen Me Importarme si alguien venas sí me gustaría uno tontas cursi, complot de Al brazos alrededor de la mayoría de ellos y en contra de lo apreté dolor de Mi Cuerpo. Un gemido de dolor se escapa de mis labios sin que retenerlo Pudi, y Espíritu gruesa ESO para separarse de fruncir el ceño fruncido mi.

Su rostro estaba mas viejo del que recordaba. Su cabello era mas largo que antes, ahora casi le tocaban los hombros, sus ojos celestes aun tenían ese brillo que siempre recordaba cuando pensaba en él, una barba de algunos días rondaba su rostro y el traje negro que acostumbraba usar en el trabajo estaba presente. Lo único que arruinaba su aspecto era su corbata negra con forma de cruz y quizá también el ceño fruncido que cada vez se profundizaba mas.

-¿En que demonios estabas pensando al salir?¿Sabias del peligro que era venir aquí y aun así viniste?¡Piensa un poco en tu compañero, Maka!-me tomo por los hombros y no me queje ni exprese dolor cuando el aplico fuerza en su agarre. Me lo merecía. Merecía que me regañaran por tal incompetencia, aunque tal vez no tan duro.

Sonreí y extendí mi dedo indice hasta su ceño fruncido, analizándolo y sacándolo de su rostro-hola a ti también...-un tic en su ojo derecho me dijo que quizá no estaba de humor para mis bromas-lo siento, ¿si?no fue a propósito, pero es que...-le di una rápida mirada a las paredes de la habitación para que el hiciera lo mismo-es imposible que un humano viva aquí y queríamos limpiar un poco, como sabrás aquí no nos quieren y dieron una señal para que lo tengamos claro...-me soltó los hombros y se sentó junto a mi en la cama. Entrelace mis dedos en mi regazo y fui consciente de las sabanas celestes que cubrían mis piernas.

-Si no te hubiera visto...-con su mano derecha quito el cabello de sus ojos en un gesto desesperado-no se que habría pasado...

-¿Tu me salvaste allá afuera?-pregunte confundida-no te reconocí...

-Lo único que se es que Shinigami me envió a buscarte a ti a Ragnarok, cuando vine aquí y no te encontré me puse a registrar todo Shibusen, luego los vi cuando estaban lanzandoles piedras y no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, lo sabes...-asentí-debes ir a clases ahora...-sonreí sin decir una palabra-¿Que? ¿Pensabas que te diría que descansaras?No. No. Eres una Albarn así que debes demostrar que no eres una debilucha...

-¡Por supuesto!¿Esperabas otra cosa?-rodó los ojos y yo le di un leve golpe con el pie-sal de aquí, debo alistarme...

-Como si no te hubiera visto desnuda.

-Cuando era pequeña, ahora es otra cosa, sal de aquí o te golpeare, Spirit...-rió entre dientes, se acerco a mi rostro y dejo un beso en mi frente. Infle mis mejillas e hice un puchero y frote la palma de mi mano en el lugar donde el me había besado.

Antes de irse, se detuvo de bajo del marco de la puerta y me saco la lengua-te espero en clase, jovencita. Traje tus libros, creo que Ragnarok se los llevo a tu salón...por cierto, se llama ''Luna creciente'', no te pierdas tontita...

Suspire cuando la puerta se cerro, dejándome sola en la habitación. Y volví a suspirar cuando quite la sabana de mis piernas, dejando al descubierto mis pantalones de jean que había estado llevando desde que habíamos venido a Shibusen. Inhale profundamente y me levante de la cama. No dolió tanto como esperaba en un principio. Realice varios ejercicios para estirar mi cuerpo entumecido, camine hacia el baño para darme una ducha y cuando estaba a punto de quitarme completamente la ropa, recordé que no tenia otra de repuesto. Encima de la tapa de inodoro-cerrada por supuesto-descubrí que había ropa de mi talla, mas prendas interiores, sonreí al pensar que Spirit o Ragnarok habían traído esta ropa con anterioridad.

Luego de darme una muy merecida y necesitada ducha, me vestí con las ropas que me habían proporcionado. Una camisa de color rojo vino, un pantalón hasta las rodillas de color negro y unas botas militares como tanto me gustaban. Cuando acabe de atar los cordones de las botas, me mire en el espejo. Mi cabello ahora era color rubio cenizo, mis ojos ahora se veían de color jade brillante. Iría a la clase al natural, no necesitaba maquillarme o arreglarme para esos idiotas. Peinando mi cabello y acomodando mi flejillo sobre mis ojos salí del baño.

Al salir de la habitación, mis brazos fueron sujetados por dos personas a mis lados. Mire a mis lados y a mi izquierda había un chico de cabello azul y ojos jade como los míos, su cabello estaba cubierto por un gorro de lana gris y sus manos enfundadas en guantes negros. Traía puesta una remera sin mangas de color blanco y no podía ver la mitad de su rostro porque la tenia cubierta con una bufanda gris que llegaba casi al suelo, pantalones tres cuarto de color azul colgaban de sus caderas, sus pies estaban vendados y no tenia calzado. La situación no era la indicada, pero me moría por preguntarle; ''¿Oye eres tarzán o los zapatos pasaron de moda?'', pero como me tenían por los brazos opte por guardar silencio. Sujetando mi brazo derecho había una chica, de cabello rosa claro que le rosaba los hombros, tenia ojos verdes claro y vestía una falda gris con un dibujo que una llama de fuego en la punta izquierda, una camisa verde opaca con una corbata negra y unos zapatos de tacón rojos. Ella no era tan llamativa como el chico de cabello azul.

-¿Listos chicos?-dijo una voz masculina frente a mi y al verla mi ceño se frunció.Esta era una de las cosas que había leído en los libros. Siempre le pasaban a los personajes principales esta clase de cosas. Un chico aparentemente calvo-quería ocultarlo bajo una gorra puesta al revés-, gafas redondas oscuras, me apuntaba con lo que parecía una lanza con forma de rayo. Vestía una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, tenia pantalones azules que eran sujetados por un cinturón de color marrón oscuro y sus pies portaban zapatos negros. Apoyo la punta del rayo en mi garganta y sonrió triunfante, esperando a que yo dijera algo, no obstante, no lo hice, eso pareció enojarlo. Elevo el rayo en el aire y cuando estuvo a punto de darme con el en la cabeza, se detuvo.

-No...-y cuando pensé que me dejaría ir sana y salva, volvió a hablar-suéltenla, tengo que vencerla justamente, tiene que defenderse sino no vale la pena...-el de cabello azul y la de cabello rosa compartieron una mirada de desconfianza, aunque me soltaron a regañadientes. Los empuje a ambos, alejándolos de mi y mirando fijamente al chico de gorra.

-Créeme que te arrepentirás de haberme soltado...-le lance mi mejor mirada asesina y sonreí cuando vi su cuerpo temblar del miedo. Podía oler como toda la confianza que había sentido minutos antes, se desvanecía, el temor subía desde sus pies hasta la punta de su cabeza.

-No tienes arma, no puedes ganar...zorra...-parte de su confianza parecía querer regresar, pero no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente. Di un paso hacia el y el retrocedió, chocando su espalda contra la puerta de la habitación del frente.

-¿...Tu crees...-sonreí-...que la necesito...?-trago grueso. Di otra paso hacia el y concentre toda mi fuerza en mi puño. De la manera mas rápida que pude, dirigí mi puño a su cara y estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero lo detuve a centímetros de él. Fruncí el ceño y suspire. Baje el puño que estaba a punto de golpear al chico de gorra y diluí la energía que estaba usando. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y di media vuelta.

-¿A d-donde vas...?-camine cada vez mas rápido para alejarme de esos tres. Aun eran principiantes.

-Me voy a mi clase, voy a llegar tarde...-me detuve a mitad de camino y sin verlos a la cara, sonreí otra vez-Black Star...Kim Diehl...Ox Ford...-retome mi camino, feliz de haberlos dejado con la duda de saber como demonios yo sabia sus nombres. Era algo que me encantaba hacer, asustar a la gente. Entre en el cuarto con la placa de ''Luna creciente'' arriba de la puerta. Ragnarok levanto la mano en cuanto abravece la puerta y no me importo las miradas de los demás alumnos en el cuarto.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-pregunto cuando tome asiento en la silla a su lado en la esquina, lejos de todo el mundo. Ahora estaba vestido de manera diferente, una camisa negra, pantalones negros, zapatos negros y se había atado el cabello en una coleta no muy alta. Ya no tenia ojeras y parecía mas contento que cuando lo había visto hace unos minutos.

-Lo usual...-respondí mientras me hamacaba en la silla de atrás a delante. El sonrió visiblemente contento. Metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y busco algo entre todas las cosas inservibles que debería de haber allí.

-Toma-extendió hacia mi unos audífonos blancos, junto con un reproductor mp4-si quieres evitarte un escándalo de mi parte, úsalos, ademas tengo una nueva canción que se que te gustara...-asentí y tome lo que me daba sin saber exactamente porque.

Deje que el pusiera la canción mientras yo miraba hacia la puerta e inspeccionaba a la persona que había provocado un letal silencio en la habitación. El hombre no parecía nada normal, o siquiera real, era como estar en un libro de ficción. Traía puesta una bata blanca de doctor, aunque eso no evitaba que sus ropas cosidas debajo de ésta, se notaran. Había una cicatriz por debajo de su ojo izquierdo, que iba desde el comienzo de su nariz hasta quizá su oreja, tenia gafas por lo que era difícil saber bien desde donde comenzaba la cicatriz-aunque podía ver perfectamente los hilos de la cirugía. Su cabello era gris, pero no le daba mas de cuarenta años. Vislumbre botas militares negras en sus pies y me hizo sonreír otra vez. Alguien tenia buen gusto.

Como si no estuviera a jóvenes en su salón, camino lento hacia su escritorio, pero no se quedo allí, sino que tomo la silla giratoria y se sentó frente a toda la clase. Consulto un papel que había tenido en las manos y ajusto sus gafas.

-Parece que tenemos a nuevos alumnos...-bajo el papel y nos miro fijamente, sin embargo no podía ver sus ojos-preséntense niños...-Ragnarok encendió el reproductor cuando nos paramos de nuestros asientes y la música comenzó a sonar, una voz femenina inundo mis oídos y pronto fui capaz de no escuchar mis propios pasos hacia el frente de la clase.

Apreté los labios al encontrarme con la multitud de ceños fruncidos. No quería estar con lo oídos tapados y no escuchar nada. ¿Qué pasaría si me preguntan algo y yo no los escucho?. Me quite uno de los audífonos y baje el volumen del reproductor.

-Bien...como todos saben, los estudiantes nuevos deben hacer una prueba...-el hombre ni siquiera se había levantado de la silla, ¿Ya había dicho como se llamaba y no me había dado cuenta?

-¿Prueba?¿Que debemos hacer?-pregunto mi compañero junto a mi, ignorante ante el hecho de que yo escuchaba todo.

-Deben tener un combate contra alguno de Shibusen...-miro hacia su clase y todos bajaron la mirada. Cobardes, dije en mi mente-¿Algún voluntario...?¿...Alguien?-ajusto sus gafas y saco algún objeto del bolsillo de su bata. Lo mire atentamente. El hombre agacho la mirada y su cabello le cubrió la mitad de sus gafas, en un movimiento, lanzo el objeto que traía entre manos. Oí una queja del fondo del salón seguida de una maldición-Evans...¿serias tan amable de prestar atención a mi clase...?

-Si quiere que pelee contra ella, mi compañero y yo no tenemos problema, solo que no quiero que se largue a llorar después-un gruñido escapo de mi garganta, captando la atención de todos.

-No sabes como me encantaría enterrar tu cabeza en la tierra, niño creído...-dije lo suficientemente algo para que me escucharan todos los presentes. Subí la vista y la enfoque en el portador de esa desafiante voz. Abrí mis brazos, como si estuviera a punto de darle un abrazo a alguien- si eres tan macho para decir eso, entonces baja aquí y dímelo en mi cara-sonreí al ver que nadie se atrevía a bajar.

-Señorita...no creo que...-hablo una voz femenina que no me moleste en mirar. Me dedique a fulminar con la mirada a el chico brabucon.

Tenia una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en una pose desafiante. Su cabello era de color blanco puro y sus ojos de color rubí. Brillantes y resplandecientes rubís oscuros. Tenia puesta una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, sobre ellas tenia una chaqueta de cuero blanca con un símbolo en el hombro derecho que no alcanzaba a distinguir, podía ver las mangas de sus pantalones y al parecer eran celestes con zapatos comunes de color negro. En un movimiento de cabeza, quito los mechones blancos de sus ojos, que le impedían verme y participar en el juego de miradas que habíamos comenzado.

-Me temo que eso no sera posible...-las miradas viajaron de mi y del chico creído, hacia el hombre-...por muy interesante que sea ver a la Señorita patearle el trasero al Señor Evans...-dio una vuelta en la silla giratoria y quedo frente a mi. Baje los brazos y los coloque a los lados, en mi cintura-según este papelito que tengo aquí...-agito el papel en el aire sin apartar su vista de mi-la Señorita peleara conmigo...

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Quieren mas? ¿Quieren saber que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?Entonces déjenme reviews n.n. Lo se lo se. No soy justa, pero debo ganarme la vida :D<strong>_

_**¿Como Maka supo los nombres de los chicos sin conocerlos? ¿De donde Maka conoce a Spirit? ¿Quien creen que gane en la pelea Maka vs Stein? **_

_**Espero y deseo que se hallan dado cuenta de la pequeña trampa que he colocado aquí. ¿Lo encontraron? Mejor que si porque sera esencial mas adelante-o algo así-en la historia y a mi no me va eso de poner entre paréntesis ''capitulo bla bla bla...''. Si no la encontraron, lean otra vez, ya le agarraran la mano y la encontraran ;D**_

_**Por cierto, la canción que tenia pensado que Maka escuchara es How You Love Me de 3LAU...me gusto mucho la cancion, asi que si desean, escuchenla n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hello! Les agradezco a los usuarios que me dejaron un review en mis capitulo anteriores. n.n Alegraron mi semana. Aunque seria mucho mas feliz y con mas inspiración si me dejan mas review, debemos superar los diez :D**_

_**Por cierto, hay un usuario, creo que era Kure-D, que dejo 3 review, no te preocupes cariño, yo también tuve el mismo problemin, pero debes darle unas cuantas horas para que haga efecto, aunque no aparezcan aquí, la notificación aparece en mi cuenta de Hotmail , así que por mas que lo borres a tu review...yo lo sabré :3**_

_**Y respecto a si pondré Chrona...es muy posible que la ponga en el fic porque ¡yo también la amo :D! aunque no estoy segura de con quien la emparejare...¿Alguna sugerencia? **__**Díganme en los reviews o mensaje privado con quien quieren que este emparejada Chrona, a no ser que quieran que ella sea el arma...como sea, ¿Quieren a Chrona en arma o en técnico y con quién?**_

_**Declaimer: Parte de la historia es mía. Algunas partes pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo y su anime Soul Eater.**_

* * *

><p>-¿Esta de acuerdo, Señorita…?-alzo las cejas, visiblemente confundido y sorprendido-¿…Albarn…?-asentí y los murmullos en el cuarto dieron rienda suelta-¿Spirit, el arma actual de Shinigami-sama es tu padre?-trague grueso y aclare mi garganta con una toz fingida.<p>

-Si...Spirit es mi padre…-afirme para que no quedara duda alguna. El es mi padre, me repetí una y otra vez en mi mente. Nadie mas, solo él-estoy de acuerdo, pelearemos-mire a mi compañero. El asintió- con usted para entrar en Shibusen…-frote mi muñeca derecha, resultado de un presentimiento, aunque no sabia si era positivo o negativo. El profesor ajusto sus gafas y una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro.

-¿Porque usted, profesor?-pregunto una voz que se me hizo conocida, al fondo del cuarto.

-Así lo dice aquí-apunto a el papel que había tenido en todo momento-además no parece haber ningún voluntario y es contra las reglas obligar a alguien...-apunto al albino brabucón-el señor Evans es un buen candidato, sin embargo, el no ha mostrado interés en tener un combate contra la señorita Albarn...-mire de reojo al albino bravucón y me asombro ver que me miraba con completo seriedad.

-¿Desea hacerlo ahora o al final de las clases?-colocando sus anos en sus rodillas y exclamando una queja silenciosa, se paro de la silla giratoria y la aparto del camino, empujándola con el pie hacia una de las esquinas del cuarto. Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca y una de ellas-la izquierda-se movió en aquel bolsillo, buscando algo. Dentro de mi, rezaba porque no fuera un objeto filoso, como el que le había lanzado al albino bravucón, y lo usara contra mi. Quien sabe si esa cosa contenía veneno o alguna clase de anestesia.

-Ahora, Señor-una mueca en su rostro me dijo que tal vez no le gustaba que le llamaran señor. Quizá se encontraba en la típica crisis de los cuarenta o algo así.

-Stein...dime Stein niña...-se acerco a mi y paso su brazo izquierdo por mi hombro mientras me guiaba hacia la salida del salón de clases con los demás alumnos siguiéndonos de cerca. No me pareció que hubiera la suficiente confianza como para apoyarse sobre mi, pero no dije nada porque sabia que con los profesores se debe de tener cuidado-bien, vamos a esa cancha...-y quito su brazo de mis hombros. Lo mire extrañada, pero fingí que no me había dado cuenta y continué caminando sintiendo las miradas llenas de veneno en mi cuello.

-¿Cancha?-pregunte confundida.

* * *

><p>-¿Lista, Maka?-pregunto mi compañero junto a mi.<p>

Nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero de Shibusen. Nos rodeaban los arboles y estudiantes, expectantes ante cualquier movimiento que cualquiera de los tres que nos encontrábamos en ''la cancha'' hiciéramos. Me daba la impresión de que varios-muchos-de los que se encontraban en el patio no eran de la clase de Stein, mejor dicho, había el triple de la clase que había visto hace unos minutos. Me sentía un poco nerviosa de tener tantas miradas sobre nosotros. No me gustaba sentirme observaba y mucho menos, sentir que estaba siendo puesta a prueba. El maldito Shinigami no había dicho nada sobre una prueba.

-Cuando quieras, Ragnarok...-dije terminando de estudiar a Stein y sus acciones, que solo se limitaban a fumar un cigarrillo tras otro.

Mire a mi derecha y sin quererlo, cruce miradas con el albino bravucón. Le saque la lengua y frunció el ceño. Aleje mi mirada de el y la enfoque en mi compañero a mi izquierda. Ragnarok cerro los ojos mientras se concentraba en tomar su forma de arma. Podía sentir las miradas curiosas de todos, queriendo saber que arma seria mi compañero y pensé que seria difícil concentrarse con los murmullos y parloteos de los estudiantes justicieros. Su cuerpo se elevo unos centímetros del suelo y sus ropas se agitaban a medida que una brillante luz roja lo cubría de pies a cabeza. A medida que la luz roja disminuía, su cuerpo cambiaba. Una katana con funda de color negro y una cinta roja envolviéndolo al rededor, cayo lentamente en mis manos.

-¿Eso es todo?¿Eso es el arma de la bruja?-se escucho una voz a lo lejos y la risas seguidas.

-Idiotas...no hagas caso, tu concéntrate en el enemigo-susurre a la katana.

-¿Empezamos, Albarn?-Asentí. Separe mis piernas y deje la katana en mi mano derecha.

El profesor Stein corrió hacia mi y al momento en que su puño quiso estrellarse contra una de mis mejillas di un paso al costado sin mucho esfuerzo. Stein frunció el ceño. Junto ambas manos, como si estuviera dándose un auto saludo, extendió sus manos hacia mi bajando cabeza y dirigió su energía espiritual hacia mi pecho para tratar de empujarme con ella.

Alce la katana y detuve con ella el ataque, poniéndola en forma horizontal. Lance una patada con dirección al torso de Stein, pero el retrocedió y volvió a querer darme un golpe con su energía espiritual. Yo corrí en dirección opuesta a la que el se dirigía, evitando su ataque por un tiempo.

_-¿Ahora?_-pregunto mi arma en mi mente, en una conexión que solo el y yo poseíamos. Stein estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, no tardaría en alcanzarme y esta vez, dudaba que podría esquivar su ataque.

-_Si_-respondí por la misma vía que el. Le quite la funda a la katana y la colgué en mi espalda para no perderla o dejarla tirada en el suelo. Me detuve al que creí el final de la cancha y voltee para enfrentar a Stein.

El filo de la katana se ilumino con un resplandor blanco y cuando Stein quiso golpearme, coloque la punta de la cuchilla de la katana en su garganta, deteniéndolo a mitad de camino. Avance rápidamente mientras el retrocedía sin quitarme la mirada de encima, movía la katana de izquierda a derecha para que el se distrajera, y cuando la katana hizo amago de venir de la izquierda a la derecha, gire y lo arroje al suelo de una patada en la cara. No tardo mucho para que el se pusiera otra vez de pie, pero mientras el se levantaba, yo corría hacia el y trataba de golpearlo con la cuchilla. Logre hacerle una herida en el antebrazo derecho cuando el alzo el brazo para cubrirse.

-¡Ahora!-grite. Me pare derecha, juntando mis pies y colocando la katana de manera vertical. Cerré los ojos y espere hasta sentir que una parte de mi, se separaba de mi cuerpo.

-Interesante...-escuche decir a la boca de Stein cuando mi otra yo y yo misma nos poníamos en posición de ataque. Mi otra mitad no duro mucho tiempo y se desvaneció-¿Eso es todo?-sonreí mientras me desvanecía yo también-¿Pero que...?-Stein sonreía, como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

Un golpe en sus costillas de parte de la otra Maka, ocasiono que el se pusiera alerta-¿De donde...?No siento tu alma...-un golpe en su espalda hizo que el cayera de rodillas-Quiero...-otro golpe en su espalda y el apoyo las palmas de las manos en el suelo, seguidamente en su pierna izquierda, apareció un corte con sangre brotando del lugar donde había sido herido-disecarte...-su rostro se volteo del lado derecha hacia el izquierdo debido a una bofetada. El profesor Stein se puso de pie y con una expresión seria e inescrutable en el rostro y una mejilla mas roja que la otra, extendió sus brazos a los lados y la energía mas poderosa que hubiera visto hasta ahora, recorrió sus venas-Basta ya de juegos tontos-llevo sus manos hacia el suelo y espero a que yo o mi otro yo apareciéramos gritando de dolor, pero no paso.

Di una vuelta en el aire al saltar hacia arriba y la katana en mis manos sufrió una transformación. El mango de la katana se alargo y cambio al color azul, la cuchilla se volvió mas grande pero ahora sobre pasaba mi cabeza y resplandecía de lo filosa que era. Subí la guadaña por encima de mi cabeza y la gire en el aire. Stein se giro y yo le permití verme cuando la cuchilla de mi guadaña se impacto contra el.

Aterrice en el suelo bruscamente al tiempo que la guadaña en mis manos caía al suelo y luego volvía a su forma de humano. Logre ponerme boca arriba con la poca fuerza que tenia. La respiración de Ragnarok era agitada cuando se arrodillo junto a mi, tosía con la cabeza agachada y con sus manos en mi antebrazo derecho. Las heridas de los golpes de los estudiantes justicieros aun estaban presentes en mi cuerpo, los moretones dieron punzadas y gemí de dolor, mis piernas tenían raspones por la caída y sangre que apenas podía verse. Los estudiantes justicieros corrieron hacia el profesor Stein que había caído de rodillas al suelo con la respiración irregular y otros tomaron posición de ataque frente a mi.

-¡¿Profesor, esta bien?!-dijo la misma tonalidad de voz que la del chico calvo, sino recuerdo mal su nombre era Ox Ford.

-¡Bruja, es mejor que no le haya pasado nada!-Ragnarok tosió y su pecho se estremeció cuando el aire hizo intentos de entrar en sus pulmones. No estaba acostumbrado a cambiar de forma, apenas y lo habiamos descubierto hace unas semanas y aun no lo habiamos probado con frecuencia, después de todo estábamos en el desierto. Yo estaba en contra de usarlo porque debilitaba a Ragnarok, pero el decía que debíamos ser mas fuertes y aprovechar el poder que teníamos.

-Lo siento...-susurre acariciando su cabello negro con mi mano derecha. El levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Profesor!-exclamo una voz desconocida esta vez. No le había hecho daño irreparable, tan solo lo había golpeado con la onda de mi alma, tan solo estaría inconsciente unos minutos. Bufe. No era para exagerar, el loco no se moriría, era demasiado fuerte para eso. Además el había intentado hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-¡Maldita!-un chico anónimo corrió hacia mi y trato de golpearme con un arma blanca, pero cuando el arma debería de haber chocado contra mi cuerpo, un campo de fuerza nos rodeo a Ragnarok y a mi, impidiendo que cualquier cosa nos tocase.

-¿Maka?-pregunto mi compañero confundido, me encogí de hombros y cambie la posición. Cruce las piernas mientras me levantaba para estar sentada en el suelo.

-¡Se esta poniendo de pie!-exclamaron sorprendidos los alumnos justicieros. Eleve mi cuello y por sobre cabellos de todos los colores, distinguí una cabeza con el cabello de color gris y un tornillo atravesado en esta. El profesor sacudió la cabeza, no podía saber de donde los había sacado, pero coloco un cigarrillo en sus labios y lo encendió con un encendedor que guardo en sus bolsillo, creo. Me miro por sobre los alumnos y movió los labios como diciendo algo con el cigarrillo bailando en sus labios, aunque por la distancia en la que me encontraba no podía oírlo.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, todos los alumnos de Shibusen abandonaron la cancha rápidamente, dejándonos solos a Ragnarok y a mi.

-¿Y ahora que?¿Vienen, nos insultan y luego se van así como así?¡Malditos!-mi compañero se paro por si mismo, camino de un lado a otro soltando maldiciones y algunos malas palabras contra toda la escuela, sus alumnos y sus profesores. Yo suspire moviendo mi cabeza al ritmo que el caminada de lado a lado.

-Bien hecho, no pudiste vencerlo, pero lo aturdiste y eso es apreciable...-Ragnarok detuvo su caminar con ira y volteo a ver al emisor de esa voz. Yo me limite a observar de reojo como el albino bravucón, caminaba al rededor de nosotros con las manos en los bolsillos, una mochila colgaba de sus hombros.

-¿Y tu que?-espeto Ragnarok enojado. El albino saco las manos de los bolsillos y las alzo en el aire, como si estuviera declarando que es inocente.

-Tranquilo, Tigre...vengo en paz...-su mano derecha se dirigió al lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón-No vengo a pelear, tan solo...-quito la mochila de sus hombros, deslizo el cierre y saco ropa-sus uniformes-nos extendió la ropa. Mi compañero la mirada como si estuviera infectada con veneno, o como si en el momento en el que la tomara fueran a saltar monos demonio o algo así. Suspire. Doble la rodilla derecha, con mucho dolor, y me apoye en ella para ponerme de pie. Cuando me puse de pie, di media vuelta y extendí las manos para que el albino bravucón me diera la ropa.

-Gracias...-dije cuando le di su uniforme a Ragnarok. No pude ver la cara del albino bravucón, pero juraría a que estaba sorprendido porque yo dijera la palabra ''gracias''.

Revise la ropa-nunca estaba de mas ser prevenidos, quizá Ragnarok tenia razón- y me detuve al ver unos zapatos incluidos en el uniforme-¿Que es esto?-levante las dos pequeñas sandalias cerradas, eran demasiado finas y de niñas. El albino enarco una ceja.

-Los zapatos del reglamento-mire sus pies y al ver zapatos comunes, pero no de reglamento fruncí el ceño-esos zapatos son horribles así que yo no los uso, pero las chicas tienen qué, porque...-arroje los zapatos a su cara y negué con la cabeza-de acuerdo, entiendo, no los quieres...-volvió a guardarlos en su mochila-Escucha. Mi hermana cree que fui muy malo contigo en tu primer día, dice que debo pedirte disculpas...-la expresión aburrida que había en su rostro me desesperanzo. Pensé que de veras estaba arrepentido y pediría disculpas por su cuenta. Mi ira hacia el aumento aun mas.

-Si no quieres no lo hagas-dije de repente, deteniendo su parloteo acerca de lo responsable y protectora que era su hermana, y que si no fuera por ella, el no me estaría hablando-No me gustan las disculpas a la fuerza, no lo hagas y ya, nada cambiara si no lo haces...

-Soul, hazlo o te pondré a dormir con Excalibour-dijo una voz detrás de el. Y reconocí que era la misma que había escuchado en el salón de clases, advirtiendo que no debía provocar al albino bravucón.

-Lo siento...-un golpe en su cabeza, lo hizo inclinarse y dejarme ver a la persona que lo estaba obligando a hacer eso.

Una chica de cabello negro azabache, atado en una coleta y de hermosos ojos azules oscuros, casi como violetas en el centro, me sonreía como si se tratara de mi mejor amiga. Vestía una remera sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo de color blanco y parecía tener tiras sujetando ambas partes, resaltaba sus pechos enormes a comparación de los míos, una bufanda gris que cubría su cuello, similar a lo vestía el chico de cabello azul. Se me vino a la mente que posiblemente fuera su compañera. Podía envidiar sus largas piernas ya que llevaba un pantalón corto de color azul, logre verlo cuando ella camino al rededor del albino bravucón.

-Por favor, le pido Señorita Albarn que perdone a mi hermano, es muy idiota y no sabe lo que dice hasta que es muy tarde...-el albino a su lado bufo y desvió la mirada-estoy segura de que el no quiso...

-Lo que dijo, lo dijo por que quiso, además no me molesta-me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto-no es tan malo...-ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, abrió la boca para decir algo mas, pero yo me voltee rápidamente-vamos Ragnarok-alce la ropa-debemos cambiarnos-asintió y el me guio por los caminos de la escuela. El tenia mucho mas sentido de la dirección que yo. A lo lejos escuche como los hermanos peleaban.

-No parece de las que se enojan...-dijo mi compañero luego de atravesar la puerta y ellos no pudieran escucharnos. Sonreí con picardía.

-¿Es linda, no?¿Acaso te gusta?-rio ante mi comentario y negó con la cabeza mientras entraba el primero al baño de hombres y yo esperaba en la puerta-Tienes razón, pero parece amable...-jugué con mis dedos, esperando a mi compañero.

-Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez, no debemos ser tan confiados...-salió del baño vestido en una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los brazos y abierta, dejando expuesta una playera negra-que supongo habrá estado usando debajo de la camisa negra que antes tenia-, pantalones azules que colgaban de sus caderas de una manera muy seductora y zapatos negros que el acostumbraba.

-Lo se lo se...-entre en el baño de mujeres y me di el lujo que admirar todo aquel espacio de color blanco. Había tres puertas de color manzana a mi izquierda en horizontal, un espejo vertical a las puertas de los baños y debajo de el había canillas para lavarse la cara, junto con una toalla y una de esas maquinas con jabón liquido. Me quite mis pantalones y los reemplace por una falda de color azul y medias largas hasta la cintura de color negro, me quite mi camisa rojo vino y en su lugar me puse una especie de camisa de mangas largas gruesas, con botones del lado izquierdo-a la altura del pecho aproximadamente-con un pañuelo rojo debajo del cuello largo, al estilo marinero. Lo único que quedaba-que era verdaderamente-de mi estilo, fueron mis botas militares. Aunque no puedo quitármelas de todos modos y Shinigami lo sabe, pensé enojada con el.

-Aunque pensándolo bien...tiene unas piernas de muerte...-dijo cuando sali del baño de chicas.

-Y unos pechos que parecen suaves al tacto-agregue yo y disfrute en silencio como mi compañero fallaba en ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-_Disfrútalo mientras puedas, hija..._-me detuve en seco al oír una voz en mi mente, que no era la de Ragnarok precisamente. Mire a los lados sin saber porque y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

-¿Pasa algo, Maka?

El no sabe, me recordé mentalmente. Me di una bofetada mental para despertarme-No, solo que me pareció sentir la presencia de algún alumno justiciero...-enarco una ceja divertido, y yo solté el aire que había estado aguantando.

-¿Alumnos justicieros? ¿Y eso que?-me encogí de hombros mientras nos dirigíamos a la oficina de Shinigami-Es el nombre menos hiriente que he escuchado.

-No tengo tanta imaginación como tu, mil perdones...-le di una patada leve y juguetona en el trasero. El se detuvo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Ven aquí!-comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, yo gritaba y reía al mismo tiempo-¡Desgraciada! ¡Llora Maka! ¿Insinúas que soy infantil por tener imaginación?-lagrimas salían de mis ojos y trate de empujarlo, pero la fuerza me fallaba por las cosquillas que el me hacia.

_-_Me alegro mucho que se estén divirtiendo...-Ragnarok se encontraba detrás de mi y yo estaba agachada, con lagrimas en los ojos. No era una posición en la que uno no podía sacar conclusiones erróneas. Spirit movió la cabeza hacia una lado, en señal de que nos separáramos. Mi compañero deposito un beso en mi mejilla y una mirada lasciva, para provocar a Spirit.

-Apresúrense que Shinigami-sama quiere hablar con ustedes dos...-frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, caminando recto pero mirándonos y vigilándonos de reojo.

-Esto lo continuaremos en la habitación...-susurro Ragnarok suficientemente alto como para que la oreja chismosa de Spirit oyera.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Te castrare si tocas una sola parte del cuerpo de mi virginal Makita!

-¿Virginal? ¿Ella?-y Spirit se puso pálido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Se dieron cuenta que utilice los atuendos de Spartoi?, no he leído el manga-estoy en eso-pero me gustan mas que los atuendos normales o del anime, así solo tengo que dar leves detalles y no tengo que estar narrando que usan cada día, sin ofender, pero es muy aburrido.<em>**

**_Spirit es el padre de Maka, entonces ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? ¿Y porque Maka se lo repite como si tuviera que convencerse de ello? ¿Qué tenia Stein en la mano? ¿Soul y Tsubaki son hermanos? ¿Por qué Maka no puede quitarse las botas aunque lo desee?_**

**_Dejándolos con dudas, me despido._**

**_Déjenme muchos reviews para la inspiración, que cuesta caro n.n. ¡Bye!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! Lamento haber desparecido por varias semanas. La inspiracion no me venia y no queria escribir babosadas, luego me fui de viaje a un encuentro nacional de mujeres y volvi con muchas mas ideas, algunas de las cuales he experimentado en primera persona.**_

_**Kure-D, debo serte sincera, tus ataques de doble personalidad me asustan, aunque me hacen reír y mi madre me mira en plan ''¿Que le pasa?Yo no tuve ese monstruo dentro mio'' XD. Pero gracias por ser mi...em...¿fan/acosadora? **_

_**Declaimer; Parte de esta historia la he creado yo. Algunas cosas pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo y su anime Soul Eater.**_

* * *

><p><em>No me importa demasiado el hecho de que no nos den alimento, porque se que-definitivamente- no nos dejaran irnos de aquí al menos con vida. Les he pedido a los guardias sacarme los grilletes para poder bailar y alegrar a mis hermanas mayores y a Tanya, ellos se negaron obviamente. Mi madre y mis hermanas se ven cansadas y les he hecho una actuación para intentar hacerlas reír, funciono por unos minutos y luego volvieron al mismo estado, creo que solo rieron forzosas. Mis hermanas se estaban haciendo trenzas y fue cuando oí unos golpes en la puerta de hierro de la maldita jaula.<em>

_Hoy Patrick logro esquivar a los demás guardias y charlo conmigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos y creo que por eso el ambiente se volvió tenso. Aprovecho un momento de silencio y trato de endulzar la atmósfera, como siempre hace. Tomo mi mano y acaricio mis dedos con su pulgar sabiendo que eso me volvía dócil y sumisa, estaba completamente relajada cuando se atrevió a preguntar cómo estaba el bebe._

_Él me propuso escapar hace unos días. Solo él y yo-y por supuesto el bebe-, sin mis padres o mis hermanas. Le he dado una bofetada en el rostro y él no se ha enfadado conmigo por el golpe, si no por no pensar en la seguridad de nuestro hijo. Debe haber sido por eso por lo que no había ido a verme. Me puse muy triste, pero decidí que mi bebe era lo mas importante para mi. Mi familia debería entender, aunque ellos no sabían de mi relación con Patrick o él bebe. _

_Cuando le dije a Patrick que quería huir con él, se puso muy feliz. Me tomo en brazos y dimos vueltas en el aire-Gracias, Len. Haré lo posible para que tu y nuestra cría sean felices...-y sello su juramento sin jurar, con un beso casto en mis labios._

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos al sentir como un viento helado me soplaba por la espalda. Me estire en la cama, solo para averiguar que las sabanas que antes me cubrían, ya no estaban sobre mi, sino que eran sostenidas por mi compañero.<p>

-Levántate o voy a echarte agua fría y sabes que lo haré-mis ojos estaban entrecerrados y unas lagrimas tempraneras amenazaban con escaparse de ellos.

-Si jefe...-suspire y me senté en la cama proporcionada por Shinigami. Estire mis brazos y mis piernas, luego me levante de la cama con la mayor lentitud del mundo y me dirigí al baño arrastrando los pies.

-Tienes 20 minutos para estar lista o te perderás la primera clase-dijo mi compañero cuando cerré las puerta del baño.

Me apoye en el lavamanos y me di unos minutos para despertarme. Abrí el grifo del agua fría y lave mi cara con ella mientras recordaba las extrañas palabras de Shinigami.

Flash Back

_-Ragnarok déjame a solas con Maka, si no te molesta solo quiero hablar con ella...-anuncio Shinigami cuando dimos un paso dentro de su oficina. Mi compañero frunció el ceño y me miro de reojo, pero finji que no me daba cuenta._

_-¿Por que ella sola?¿Acaso no so yo también su compañero?Debo estar al tanto de lo que pasa a mi técnico-Shinigami estaba actuando raro. Estaba sentado en su silla, eso podía saberlo por la distancia de la voz, pero no se daba la vuelta para vernos cara a cara. Lo único que podíamos ver era el respaldo de la silla de cuero negro._

_-Obedece Ragnarok.-sentencio._

_Mi compañero dirigió su mirada llena de coraje en mi, asentí y el bufo._

_-No me matara estar lejos de ti por unos minutos. Espérame allá afuera-dije seria, él frunció el ceño y gruño en voz baja antes de irse._

_La habitación quedo en silencio luego de que Ragnarok azotara la puerta. Shinigami rió entre dientes, pero aun así no se giro en su silla. Mis botas crearon un pequeño eco cuando camine hacia el escritorio de Shinigami-tu padre estaría orgulloso de que tengas un amigo como ese..._

_-¿Porque esta conversación ahora?-el no contesto y presentí que debía seguir la corriente para que soltara lo que le preocupaba-supongo que jamas lo sabremos...-el nudo que empezaba sentir en mi garganta era doloroso y no quería que la conversación que siempre tuve con Loki volviera a ser debatida- ni siquiera supe como era, solo sabia su nombre...-cruce los brazos y mis ojos me ardieron-pero él no se había molestado en buscarme, no, claro que no, porque esta muerto y los perros no reviven..._

_-No fue su culpa..._

_-Eso dicen todos...-cerré los ojos y la melancolía me dio una bofetada-Loki también lo defendía, siempre decía que mi padre me cuidaba desde la lejanía y la oscuridad, y que algún día vendría por mi...hasta que vino mi madre a visitarme en mi cumpleaños y deje de decir que quería ver a mi padre..._

_-¿Sabes la historia, no?-no respondí porque sabia solo la parte feliz, Loki evitaba contarme los detalles cuando tenia solo cinco años. La escena de la lata me obligo a torcer los labios en un intento de sonrisa-Te resumiré la historia para que no te aburras...-el intento de sonrisa, ya no fue mas intento-en Rusia, hace muchos años, existió una familia muy poderosa, la familia Romanov. Ellos tuvieron ocho hijos...El mas grande de veinte cinco años, Alek, Anastasia de veintidós años, Jane de diecinueve años, los trillizos dieciocho años Nadya, Natasha y Adrik, Elena de dieciséis años y la mas pequeña, Tanya de diez años...-no podía creer cuantos hijos habían tenido los Romanov, unos conejos se me vinieron a la mente. Loki me había contado la versión feliz, no había dicho nada sobre ellos-Pero veras...los trillizos no son hijos de sangre de los Romanov, sino que son hijos de la hermana pequeña de la Señora Romanov, que falleció junto a su esposo e hijo mayor en un accidente cuando los trilizos tenían diez años. Dos años después de que la familia Romanov adoptara a los niños Niemann, sucedió que el joven Adrik se había enamorado de Elena y había pedido su mano en matrimonio..._

_-¿Es decir...tenia doce años?-interrumpí sin estar consciente-¿No es muy pronto para pensar en casarse?ademas, ¿cuantos años tenia Elena en ese entonces?¿Diez años?¿Ademas si la madre de Adrik era la hermana de la señora Romanov, acaso no eran primos?_

_-En esos años era común y completamente normal casar a dos personas de la misma familia, lo hacían para ''no ensuciar la sangre'' y que la sangre pura de la familia permaneciera así. Adrik era de esas personas que quería a su primer amor como el ultimo...era __romántico._

_-Incesto...-aclaro su garganta y me sentí avergonzada sin saber exactamente porque-hablas como si lo conocieras..._

_-Lo hice y era muy gentil y todo un caballero-esforzaba su voz por hacerla parecer orgullosa, pero no lo lograba y sonaba melancólico y triste-Bueno. Los Romanov se negaron, no dieron el porque, simplemente se negaron a comprometer a su hija Elena. No obstante, Adrik no desistió, y cortejo a Elena ante sus padres..._

_-¿Como diciendo ''me vale madres lo que digan''?_

_-Si y siguió de esa manera durante cuatro años, mientras que ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez. Cuando Elena cumplió los catorce años, los Romanov aparecieron con un nuevo inquilino. A la familia entera le llamo la atención el niño, que era muy diferente a ellos. De cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules, tan azules como cielo, y brillantes como las estrellas...-su voz se quebró y permaneció en silencio por minutos interminables-y los Romanov tenían cabello rubio y ojos verdes o azules, pero no tan brillantes o profundos como los de aquel niño. Su nombre era Patrick..._

_-Mi padre...-respondí, y en mi voz hubo un orgullo que no quise admitir._

_-Estas en lo correcto. Los Romanov se compadecieron de ese niño, cuando lo vieron en ropas rotas y sucias, extendido en el lodo y con heridas graves en todo el cuerpo. Los Romanov llevaron al niño al hospital y los doctores les informaron que el niño tenia pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Aunque de la noche a la mañana, el niño sano y los doctores de no sabían como explicarlo, por lo que quisieron experimentar con el, fue entonces que los Romanov, para evitar que el niño fuera explotado, tomaron la responsabilidad de él y lo llevaron a su hogar con sus demás hijos..._

_-¿Fue amor a primera vista?_

_-¿Necesitas que te lo aclare?-pregunto al aire-Con el paso del tiempo, Elena fue conquistando el corazón de Patrick. Iniciaron su relación cuando tuvieron quince años, fue entonces que la familia fue arrestada bajo sospecha de homicidio._

_-¿Homicidio?Pensé que los Romanov eran gente buena..._

_-Y lo eran, solo que el Señor Romanov oculto cosas por el bien de su amada familia-el se detuvo, esperando a que yo dijera, pero al ver que escuchaba atentamente, continuo-Al señor Romanov le gustaba ir a bares, planeo dejarlo cuando su esposa se embarazo de su primer hijo, pero la ultima noche que fue al bar, hubo una pelea._

_-Fue...el momento equivocado..._

_-Él ebrio que había comenzado la pelea se abalanzo sobre el Señor Romanov y trato de apuñalarlo con un cuchillo de mano que traía entre sus ropas. Entonces el Señor Romanov lo empujo y el ebrio callo sobre una silla, golpeando una parte mortal de la cabeza...-escuche una exhalación y supe que estaba fumando, el no acostumbraba fumar-no querían separarse del Señor Romanov, por lo que toda la familia fue encarcelada, ademas de que Alek y Anastasia habían cometido fraude..._

_-Vaya...que familia..._

_-Patrick logro escapar y gracias a su apariencia, se hizo pasar por un guardia de seguridad y poder ver a Elena. Ellos tenían dieciséis años cuando descubrieron que serian padres..._

_-Aquí viene lo bueno y el porque Medusa me quiere...-susurre._

_-Patrick y Elena se escaparon de la cárcel, el día que la familia Romanov fue asesinada...por los trillizos Niemman...-otra __exhalación-luego de una investigación profunda, se descubrió que los trillizos Niemman, con tan solo diez años, habían matado a sangre fría a sus padres y su hermano mayor en un acto psicópata. Los trillizos escaparon y la policía no logro encontrarlos aun, pero hay sospechas de que han muerto-otra exhalación-durante el embarazo de Elena, su personalidad cambio. Tenia ataques de histeria, cambios de humor, bipolaridad y demás cosas que una embarazada debía tener, sin embargo, no a los niveles que los tenia Elena. Hasta que a los ocho meses de embarazo ella comenzó a practicar la magia negra, y pronto esto a ella empezó a fascinarle y a tomarle gusto, hasta que su alma fue consumida por la oscuridad. En los nueve meses, Patrick cada vez se angustiaba mas y mas por ella, el no sabia como tratar a una embarazada y llego a la conclusión de que aquello que Elena portaba en el vientre-y estaba empezando a olvidar- era la causante de todo. Y pronto, la alegría de saber que serian tres en vez de dos había desvanecido...-otra exhalación-la razón por la que los padres de Elena no querían que su hija se casara, era la misma que la del porque no querían que tuviera hijos. Cuando la Señora Romanov estaba embarazada de Elena, sin saberlo, era la portadora de un maldición hecha a sus antepasados. La ante ultima niña que naciera de la ante ultima niña del segundo hijo __de un humano y una Salamandra_**(1)**_, seria una criatura letal, que permanecería dormida hasta el momento en el que un humano del sexo opuesto la tocara-sexualmente-y en el caso de esta criatura quedar embarazada, el niño naciera de esa unión con solo mirar a alguien a los ojos, seria capas de matarlo._

_Yo sabia eso._

_-Tu madre te quería...¿sabes?-murmuro, probando lentamente el sabor de las palabras._

_-Si me quiso, solo fue cuando escapo de cárcel, luego...tu mismo lo dijiste, ella cambio y empezó a olvidar que siquiera tenia una vida crecía y dependía de ella..._

_-Pero quiere venir por ti, Maka..._

_-¡Debes estar bromeando!¡''Una criatura letal''!¡Practica la magia negra desde que me tuvo en su vientre!¡Me mataría con los brazos atados!_

_-¡Es tu madre!¡Es imposible que te mate o te haga daño!¿¡Acaso no dijiste que fue a verte cuando tenias cinco años!?¿¡No te dejo un regalo!?_

_-¡Podría ser una bomba!¡O peor!¡Loki no me dio el regalo y estoy muy agradecida!¡Ella ya no es mi madre!¡Es una bruja!_

_El guardo silencio, sin verme a la cara y escuche otra exhalación._

_-¿Que paso con mi padre cuando ya no me quiso?_

_No respondió de inmediato, se tomo su tiempo-tu madre ya estaba muy avanzada con la magia negra, era toda una experta. Patrick ya no era tan cariñoso con ella, no estaba tanto tiempo junto a ella como antes, entonces su nueva personalidad la domino y se auto borro la memoria y huyo, lejos de Patrick. Para cuando el se dio cuenta que había perdido a las dos únicas personas que amaba y tenia en la vida, Elena ya había dado a luz y te había dejado en un lugar al que él no podía llegar..._

_-¿Como que ''él no podía llegar''?_

_Otra exhalación-Elena había puesto...algo así como un campo protector para que él no pudiera acercarse a ti..._

_-¿Y..porque me dices todo esto?¿Porque ahora?_

_-Porque tu padre me pidió que cuando entraras en Shibusen te explicara el porqué él no estuvo contigo, el quiso pero tu madre no se lo __permitió...-otra exhalación. Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la salida, al abrir la puerta, lista para irme, Shinigami volvió a hablar-eres igual a él..._

_-¿Ah si?¿En qué?-mire de reojo su silla, que era terca en girar._

_-Él también hubiera usado esas botas...Él también hubiera hechos esos comentarios y preguntas...Él también se hubiera negado a ver a una bruja aunque fuera su madre...Él también se hubiera ido en este momento sin decir nada...Él también tendría amigos así de gruñones como Ragnarok..._

_-¿...Sabes...si cuando el murió...aun la amaba?A Elena quiero decir._

_-Es poco probable, Maka..._

_-¿Entonces...a mi tampoco me amaba?_

_-Conozco mejor que nadie...-una exhalación larga-...a Patrick...y te aseguro que aunque tu fueras una bruja o el mismo demonio, te amaría..._

Fin Flash Back

Secando mi rostro y limpiando mis dientes salí del baño. Al salir, casi me choco con Ragnarok, este estaba sosteniendo mi uniforme de la escuela. Lo tome y volví a entrar en el baño para reemplazar mi pantalón y remera de dormir.

-¡Diez minutos!-grito, golpeando la puerta estruendosamente.

Estire las medias negras para que no estén arrugadas en mis piernas, alise la falda para que ninguna parte quedara levantada, acomode la camisa en mis hombros para que no quedara ajustada y ate el nudo del pañuelo rojo.

-Vamos-dije al salir otra vez del baño. El ya estaba listo, al contrario de mi, así que no fue necesario esperar tanto.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, como era costumbre, las miradas de los alumnos se posaron en nuestros cuellos, aunque en ese momento no le di importancia.

¿Shinigami conocía a mi padre?¿De donde?¿Amigos de la infancia o algo así?

-Maka. fíjate por donde caminas-Dijo mi compañero junto a mi con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sin ninguna preocupación. Como lo envidiaba al desgraciado. Detuve mi caminar al sentir como mi cuerpo chocaba contra algo suave.

Moví la cabeza y mi rostro enrojeció al ver que mi cara estaba enterrada en los pechos de alguien-¡Lo siento, fue un accidente!

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba pendiente de donde iba, Maka-sonrió.

-¿Tu no eres la chica de ayer...?-algo se movió detrás de ella y mi curiosidad me gano, así que me incline para averiguar que era.

Una chica un poco mas alta que yo, estaba tratando de esconderse detrás de la hermana del albino brabucon. Su cabello era corto y los mechones estaban cortados de manera irregular, y era de un bonito color rosa parecido al chicle, sus ojos eran celestes, dándole a su rostro un toque inocente. No tenia muchas curvas como la hermana del albino, pero no se la podía llamar plana. Tenia un vestido negro de mangas largas que le llegaba seis centímetros de bajo de las rodillas y unas botas blancas pero no militares como las mías.

-...¿Chrona?-ella separo los labios, sorprendida por reencontrarnos.

-¿Maka?-dijo ella, y me alegro de sobremanera saber que había dejado de tartamudear.

Me acerque a ella y ella se alejo de la espalda de la hermana del brabucon, seguidamente nos abrazamos-¡Te extrañe!-dijimos al unísono.

-Me entere de que vendrías a Shibusen, pero pensé que tu y Ragnarok se habían escapado...-me aleje ligeramente de ella, para verla a los ojos. Las joyas celestes en sus ojos brillaban aun mas que la ultima vez que la vi hace cinco años.

-Lo hicimos, pero no podemos huir todo el tiempo, ya era hora de hacerle frente a esto...-volví a ver el brillo en sus ojos y comprendí porque se me hacían mas brillantes-¿Acaso tu...?-tome su mano izquierda y verifique sus dedos hasta encontrar lo que tanto temía. Un anillo en su dedo anular-Casada.

Sus rostro enrojeció como un tomate y negó con la cabeza-e-es para mantener la sangre negra en su lugar-solté el aire que había estado aguantando-aun tengo dieciséis años, soy muy joven aun...

-Tu eres un arma, ¿Ella es tu técnico?-pregunte señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la hermana del brabucon.

-Eh...

-No. Soy yo.

Al girarme completamente y ver al albino brabucon, mi corazón se paralizo y el aire dejo de entrar en mis pulmones. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron sin saber porque y mande ordenes directas a mi cerebro para que se pusiera en funcionamiento.

-Nadie te pregunto, brabucon...-el albino suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Soul Evans, y espero que olvides lo que paso hace unos días, eres nueva y ya sabes...ademas pienso que eres cool, lo que hiciste con Stein fue genial...

-Supongo que podría darte una oportunidad...que quede claro que estoy teniendo piedad de ti...

Cuando el albino iba a contestar algo, su hermana hablo no sin antes aplastarle un pie,¿Y eso porque?- Hola, mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukaza, hermana de Soul, encantada...

-Lo mismo digo, Tsubaki...

-Por cierto, Albarn-volvió a hablar el albino-tienes ordenes explicitas de Shinigami para entrar en Spartoi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les alla gustado este capitulo donde se ha rebelado el porque Medusa quiere a Maka. Solo los que estuvieron atentos al las pistas del capitulo tres. Esa pista es necesaria aquí.<em>**

**_¿Que le sucedió a Shigami?¿Porque en ningún momento miro a Maka a los ojos?¿Que habrá pasado que Shinigami se ha vuelto fumador?¿La maldición sera cierta?Y si lo es...¿Porque nadie ha muerto con solo mirar a Maka?_**

**_(1): Hada del fuego_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero lo importante es que logre hacerlo para esta semana. Disfruten de este capitulo y no se olviden de dejarme reviews, eso me alegra la semana :D**_

_**Declaimer: Parte de esta historia es mía. Algunas cosas pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo y su anime Soul Eater.**_

* * *

><p>El silencio se apropio del espacio entre las cinco personas del pasillo de Shibusen. Todos me miraban como si en cualquier momento tuvieran que detenerme de saltar sobre el albino y ahorcarlo. No quería formar un grupo, eso sonaba demasiado a un manga shonen donde el mas cool o el que mas les agrada a todos se convierte en el líder y los demás son solo ayudantes que deben seguir ordenes. Y yo no quería ser ayudante, quería hacer lo que yo quisiera. Ademas esta eso de ser responsable por lo que les pase a tus compañeros y no quería tener en mi consciencia que alguien había muerto por mi culpa.<p>

Obligue a mis labios a formar la sonrisa mas grande y falsa que tuvieran, y mis dientes y mi mandíbula dolían de la fuerza que estaba aplicando-Lo siento, pero eso no sera posible...-detuve mi oración a la mitad y agudice mis sentidos al sentir como el suelo temblaba bajo mis botas. Un estruendo parecido a una explosión se escucho a lo lejos y el suelo volvió a temblar mas vigorosamente que antes, seguidamente gritos de lo que parecía una multitud curiosa. Mire a Ragnarok para saber si el tenia la misma idea que yo y el confirmo mis sospechas al asentir.

Sin importarnos si las demás personas en el pasillo estaban bien, a grandes zancadas nos dirigimos a la ventana mas cercana y mi compañero se convirtió en katana rápidamente para caer de igual manera en mis manos. Sin siquiera preguntar o mirar donde caería, abrí la ventana lo mas que pude y salte hacia fuera, restándole importancia al hecho de que alguien me viera.

Logre aterrizar en el suelo de buena manera y corrí hacia donde los gritos aumentaban, detrás de mi, podía escuchar los gritos de Chrona diciendo mi nombre, pero no podía explicarle que podía sentir un alma próxima a Medusa sin que ella se alterara.

Mientras iba acercándome, podía distinguir de entre la multitud de gente al rededor del objetivo, un alma que no era igual a la de todos los de Shibusen, pero no tuve el tiempo de detenerme a ver que era.

De un momento a otro, la multitud se alejo del objetivo, como si hubieran sido empujados. Una onda de viento me golpeo, empujándome en el proceso, enterré el filo de la katana en el suelo para no caer hacia atrás y me sostuve lo mas fuerte que pude cuando otra onda de viento aun mas fuerte trato de alejarme mas del objetivo.

_-Maka, debemos acercarnos mas, a esta distancia no podremos moverle ni un pelo_-todo mi cuerpo temblaba y mi agarre al mango de mi arma flaqueaba.

-Y piensas que no lo se. Estoy tratando, solo que algo trata de alejarme.

Inhale profundo y contuve la respiración. Jale la katana del suelo, camine cinco pasos, sintiendo una extraña sensación de sobre peso en los pies. Otra onda me golpeo, arrojándome boca abajo al suelo, pero aun así la katana se mantuvo en mis manos. Al levantar la vista, observe los cuerpo de Tsubaki y Chrona en el suelo sujetando alguna extremidad de su cuerpo con expresiones de dolor y el albino que sorprendentemente, a duras penas, intentaba acercarse a mi.

_-Fíjate en el patrón, Maka._

-¿Q-que?-Mis piernas temblaron al sentir otra oleada de viento golpearme y arrastrarme aun más lejos del objetivo.

-_Mira lo que hace el albino_-mis piernas cada vez pesaban mas y sentía la horrible necesidad de golpear mi cabeza contra el suelo para aliviar el dolor que sentía. Alce la cabeza y el albino dio seis pasos hacia adelante, se detuvo y una ráfaga de viento electrizante paso por encima mio antes de él, luego volvió a dar seis pasos y otra vez se detuvo.

-E-enti...endo...-mis brazos temblaron cuando quise apoyarme en mis codos, y mordiendo mis labios a tal punto de sentir el metálico sabor a la sangre, logre clavar la katana al suelo y pegar mis rodillas al suelo antes de que la ráfaga electrizante chocara con mi espalda.

Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina y mis brazos perdían fuerza, mi respiración se volvía mas irregular y en mi garganta comenzaba a formarse un nudo. Apoyándome en la katana me puse de pie, la saque del suelo y camine seis pasos alargados y volví a clavarla. Repetí el proceso hasta estar a solo un metro del objetivo.

-Hola.-dijeron al unisono.

Me acerque mas a ellos. Y fue como si entrara en una habitación en la que solo nos encontrábamos ellos y yo. La sensación de pesadez en mis piernas se había ido, así como todos los síntomas que había sentido hace solo unos minutos. Los cuatro gatos que parecían peluches me miraban sonriendo y el que poseía una guadaña no me traía buena espina. Apreté el mango de Ragnarok.

-Venimos a buscarte, Maka-chan-hablo uno de los gatos. Era de color violeta, su ojo derecho parecía un pequeño faro y el izquierdo se había salido de la cuenca ocular, colgaba cerca de su mejilla y no parecía molestarle. Su cuerpo estaba separado en dos partes, su estomago estaba dividido en dos y poseía un collar con una calavera en su cuello.

-No le arruines la sorpresa, Maki-hablo otro gato. Este era de color marrón oscuro, poseía dos ojos marrones con lineas rosas cayendo hacia abajo, como lagrimas, pero que quizá estaban cosidas, las garras de este gato eran mas largas que las del violeta y mas afiladas, tenia una linea vertical de costura que abarcaba la mayoría de sus costillas y otra linea de costura en su frente, y un collar de calavera adornaba su cuello-Y tu que decías que debíamos tener rehenes, Yomi-el gato marrón codeó a otro que estaba a su lado.

-¡Es que así seria mas divertido!¡Ademas, tú dijiste que querías sedarla!-El tercer gato parlante era verde, una extraña combinación entre amarillo y verde. La parte izquierda de su cabeza tenia una linea roja, por debajo de su ojo y cerca de su oreja felina, como si estuviera a punto de separarse de su cabeza. En su mano izquierda tenia un cuchillo, pequeño pero tenia una mancha de sangre seca en la cuchilla, sus garras eran cortas y de color marrón, él tenia el mismo collar de calavera.

-Eso fue mi idea...-hablo el cuarto gato. Era de color gris. Unos de sus ojos estaba abierto y era de color amarillo, mientras que el otro estaba cerrado, aparentando un guiño, su estomago estaba dividido y su pierna derecha también estaba dividida, con sobras de lo que parecía ser sangre seca. La parte izquierda de su cabeza estaba partida y algo gris sobresalía, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenia una guadaña en su mano izquierda. Sus garras eran cortas y de color rojo, como la sangre.

-Lo siento, Nia, pero el que se duerme pierde-Hablo el gato marrón, Derck.

-Eso esta mal, si Yomi me robara una idea yo me sentiría mal, Derck ¿tu te sentirías mal si yo me robara una idea tuya?-el gato violeta, Maki, puso sus patas en su cintura, o lo que quedaba de ella, y se ubico delante del gato marrón.

-No lo exageres, Maki-hablo el gato negro con la guadaña, Nia-Yomi, haznos un favor y termina con esto...

-¡Esta bien!-el gato verde, Yomi, se acerco a mi con una sonrisa, balanceando el cuchillo en sus patas..

El filo de la cuchilla de Ragnarok brillo y sentí una extraña presencia cerca de nosotros, esa alma de la multitud estaba cerca de nosotros, pero por mas que me concentrara en darle una forma a esa alma, no podía, algo me lo impedía.

Una relajada respiración en mi cuello y un ligero cosquilleo en mi estomago surgieron de la nada, volviéndome a distraer. El gato verde se acerco tan rápido a mi, que no logre esquivarlo a tiempo, me hizo un leve corte en el abdomen y caí de rodillas por sorpresa.

-¡Espera!-grito Maki-Medusa-sama dijo que debías distraerla hasta que llegue su hermana, no debes matarla, idiota.

-¡Diablos!-grito frustrado Yomi. En sus ojos me pareció ver la duda y la lastima por mi. Tal vez no quería hacer esto o probablemente Medusa los estaba obligando. Pero borre ese pensamiento rápidamente al ver como volvía a intentar herirme. Levante la katana y atravesé su torso con esta antes de que el cuchillo llegara a mi. Sacudí el arma para quitar el cadáver del gato, pero sabia que había sido demasiado fácil hasta para mi.

No me sorprendí demasiado cuando el cadáver de Yomi se movió en el suelo hasta levantarse, la herida que le había hecho en el estomago volvió a la normalidad y fue como si nunca hubiera lo hubiera apuñalado. Sin mirarme siquiera de reojo, regreso junto con los demás felinos. Se acomodaron horizontalmente, mirándome con ojos vacíos, y de sus cuerpos salio una luz roja. Me puse de pie y coloque la katana frente a mi para defenderme.

Como si fueran plastilina, los gatos se unieron, formando la figura de una mujer que pronto se pudo identificar sus rasgos. Su tez era pálida y su cabello era negro, parecía una muñeca. Tenia un vestido negro muy largo que arrastraba por el suelo, me era imposible no fijarme en sus enormes pechos, pero en lo que detuve mi mirada fue en un collar con forma de araña en su blanco cuello. No me parecía haberla visto antes, su apariencia se me hacia conocida pero no mas de eso. Desprendía un aroma idéntico al de Medusa. No había sentido alguien cercano a ella hacia ocho años. La vez que Medusa y yo hablamos.

-¿Quien eres?¿Que quieres?-grite apretando el mango de la katana en mis manos. La mujer sonrió y agito la mano derecha, haciendo aparecer un abanico negro en su mano.

-Creo que ambas sabemos lo que quiero, Makita-dio un paso al frente y yo retrocedí. Trague duro cuando ella agrando su sonrisa. La estaba divirtiendo.

-No lo se, pero quiero que te vallas ahora mismo sino quieres que te convierta en simple polvo.

-Eso es muy engreído de tu parte, ¿no crees?-abrió el abanico negro y lo balanceo hacia mi con gracia y delicadeza increibles. Agujas salieron al instante en mi dirección y esquive la mayoría de ellas, salvo por una, que se clavo profundamente en mi brazo. Apreté mis dientes para no hacer algún ruido que ella pudiera disfrutar-hablas demasiado, presumes y haces amenazas vacías...¿serán verdad o solo intentas asustarme?

-L-las haré verdad-corrí hacia ella y cuando estuve a solo unos centímetros de hacerle una herida con mi katana, mi cuerpo se detuvo de pronto, y mi brazo quedo suspendido en el aire, por mas que intentara con todas mis fuerzas moverlo, no sucedía nada.

-¿Que?¿Eso es todo?-la mujer del abanico me quito a Ragnarok de las manos y aun así no podía moverme-creo que Shibusen esta quitándote talento, mírate, apenas he movido un dedo y no puedes evitar que te robe tu juguetito-con el dedo indice y el pulgar sostenía el mango de mi compañero, casi rozándolo. Los dedos de mis manos se movieron con la intención de arrebatarle a mi compañero de las manos y ella al instante dejo caer a Ragnarok al suelo, abandonándolo muy cerca de sus pies, como si me invitara a probar mi fuerza al dejarlo tan cerca-Si vienes conmigo, te aseguro que seras mas fuerte, tanto o mas que yo, ¿eh?¿Qué piensas?-antes de que pudiera abrir mis labios y gritarle que ni en un millón de siglos me uniría a ella o a Medusa, la presencia de otra persona detrás de nosotras me hizo callar.

-Ella no te necesita. Es propiedad de Shibusen ahora y no te la llevaras así de fácil.

-¿Soul?-dijo la mujer del abanico y pude escuchar la diversión en su voz. Sonrió con sorna, el abanico viajo de arriba a abajo, brindándole aire -¿propiedad? Maka-chan no es una cosa que puedas adquirir, ademas, dices que no me la llevare...estas demasiado confiado, cariño, esa confianza te matara.

-Solo tengo algo de fe, es todo...-presumió el albino- Ademas...-oí los pasos secos de Soul, acercándose a nuestra posición y yo aun sin poder mover un solo cabello-estas jugando sucio, ¿le arrojaste una de tus agujas paralizadoras, no es verdad?

La mujer del abanico sonrió y cerro los ojos mientras caminaba a mi alrededor. Entretanto yo pensaba en una manera de librarme de lo que sea que esa bruja me había hecho. El idiota del albino necesitaba refuerzos.

-Has crecido-exclamo ella con melancolía y algo de felicidad en su voz.

-Basta de rodeos, Arachne, no te la llevaras, estoy al tanto de que Medusa la quiere-relaje mis músculos y regule mi respiración, intente poner mi cerebro y mi cuerpo en mi lugar de paz y tranquilidad, poco a poco, pude mover los dedos-Se me ha encargado cuidarla-caí de cara al suelo y no me di el lujo de quejarme por el dolor en mi rostro. Me arrastre hasta donde Ragnarok aun seguía tirado y lo tome sin vacilar.

-Déjate de tonterías, Soul, no quieras hacerte el héroe...

-No intento hacerme el héroe, solo quiero reparar las cosas...-me puse de pie y trate de acercarme a ella de la forma mas silenciosa que podía, Soul me vio por encima del hombro de la mujer del abanico-y si también puedo evitar que Medusa libere a los demonios, bueno...dos pájaros de un tiro...

-Demonios...-repitió ella y en su voz se captaba el recuerdo de algo que no podría ser nada bueno-es...mucho mejor...que eso, Soul-el albino negó con la cabeza y lo tome como una señal para que me detuviera, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera hacia mi ese gesto.

-No iré contigo si eso es lo que piensas...

-¡Oh vamos!Te divertirás, tendrás mas acción con nosotros que la que tienes con Shibusen, Maka-chan también vendrá.

-No soy como tu Arachne...

-Deja de llamarme de una manera tan fría...dime Mamá...como solías hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?

-Eso fue antes-Soul movió la mano derecha, al instante apareció una guadaña. La parte superior de la cuchilla era color gris y tenia inscrito palabras en algún idioma desconocido para mi, la parte inferior parecía ser mas filosa ya que podía ver mi propio reflejo, pero a mitad del mango negro, apenas visible, se veía el dibujo de una luna creciente. Un par de cascabeles, una cinta roja y una cinta plateada se posicionaban en la punta el mango de su guadaña. Chrona era muy bonita-las personas cambias, así como los pensamientos, ¡Ahora!.

Corrí en dirección a la espalda de Arachne y antes de que pudiera hacerle un corte con Ragnarok, ella se movió a la izquierda y yo pase de largo, no pudiendo detener mis pies.

-¡Oye, ¿eres idiota!?¿Como no lograste darle?-me regaño Soul. Me puse a su lado y espere el siguiente movimiento de Arachne. Estábamos a tres metros de distancia aproximadamente.

-¡Ella se movió, no fue mi culpa!-Arahne balanceo su abanico otra vez y agujas volaron hacia nosotros. Utilice a Ragnarok para desviar las agujas que venían hacia mi, cortándolas en dos en el proceso. Pero Soul parecía estar acostumbrado a las agujas. Mientras que yo las lanzaba al azar, él lograba desviarlas de nuevo hacia Arachne.

-Y yo que pensé que eras mas fuerte que una técnico femenina, veo que me equivoque-ese comentario me hizo enojar. Coloque de manera vertical a Ragnarok y me concentre en convertirlo a guadaña.

-Oh...interesante-los ojos negros de Arachne brillaron al ver la transformación de mi compañero y dentro de ellos me pareció ver lineas blancas formando telarañas.

-¿Duele?-pregunte en voz alta a mi compañero.

_-No, solo hazlo-respondió con la voz ronca._

inhale profundo, apreté la guadaña en mis manos y deje fluir la ira en mi con completa libertad. Con la vista fija solo en ella, concentre toda mi energía y la pase a la cuchilla de la guadaña, corrí hacia ella y al mismo tiempo que mi arma estuvo a punto de impactarla, otro ataque lejano vino directo hacia mi.

Al momento del impacto, una gran luz blanca me segó y al abrir los ojos, ya no me encontraba en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera tenia a Ragnarok en mis manos. Moví mi cabeza en muchas direcciones, pero el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, salvo por una luz sobre mi cabeza.

-Ha pasado tiempo.

Me gire abruptamente al oir su voz. Ella no había cambiado. Su cabello marrón corto y los mechones que formaban una trenza sobre a su pecho, la remera negra sin mangas con los pantalones por la rodilla y los pies descalzos eran lo que a ella mas le gustaba. Los tatuajes de serpientes en sus brazos, obviamente, no se habían ido, eran algo significativo en ella.

-Supongo-mi seriedad con ella era mas de la normal-eres persistente...-suspire-¿no descansaras hasta liberarla?

-Es mi mas grande sueño-sonrió. Cruzo los brazos por encima de su pecho, dejo que el peso de su cuerpo lo soportara su pie izquierdo, tomando una pose desafiante hacia mi-¿no estas asustada?podría liberar a Jane ahora mismo, seria pan comido.

-No creo que sea tan fácil, Shinigami se encargo de que no sea así.

-Con que Shinigami...-dejo caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y los convirtió en puños, temblaban de la fuerza que ella aplicaba-...ese viejo...-enfoco su mirada en el suelo por unos minutos-¡Siempre arruinandome la diversión!

-Creo que liberar a demonios y titanes no es tan divertido para el encargado de atraparlos y devolverlos al tártaro**(1) **otra vez, Gea y Urano**(2)** intervendrán en esto, ellos no se quedaran sentados mirando como destruyes su mundo, se encargaran de ti...te destruirán-elevo la vista y sus ojos ardían de la furia.

-Y a ti-agrego rápidamente sonriendo- Maka sera exterminada...consumida por Jane-suspiro y negó con la cabeza con la sonrisa pegada en su rostro-cuando logre encontrar el componente para liberarla, por supuesto-la sonrisa se agrando y de sus labios una serpiente salio por unos minutos-...cuando Jane salga, ellos no dudaran en borrarte, si estas de mi lado yo podría darte la protección necesaria contra ellos...Gea y Urano dicen...que un monstruo como tu acabaría con el orden natural de las cosas como las vemos...

-¿Y eso quieres?¿Quieres liberar a Jane para cambiar el mundo y hacerlo a tu modo?

-Quiero que seas libre, que seas tu misma, que tu verdadero potencial salga a la luz. Shibusen esta reteniendo a la verdadera tu. Comparado con nuestro poder juntas, Shinigami es una hormiguita-puso las manos en su cintura y la serpiente desapareció dentro de su boca-piénsalo de esta forma...Maka es un extra en una función, una capa para que Jane pase desapercibida, algo irreal, es innecesaria pero necesaria al mismo tiempo, mientras que Jane...-sus labios deformaron la sonrisa mientras pronunciaba lentamente cada palabra-...ella es libre, no necesita el permiso de nadie para hacer lo que ella quiere, no tiene miedo de pisar al gusano que se necesite para lograr su objetivo, no tiene miedo de matar al que sea para tener lo que ella quiera, no vacilara cuando tome venganza contra los que la mantuvieron encerrada en el interior de Maka...Shinigami hizo ese estúpido pacto...pero...sin la renovación y con el componente...Maka sale y Jane entra...

-Tienes información, me siento orgullosa, bravo.

Con una voz dulce y una sonrisa completamente fingida dijo-Gracias. Me lo contó un pajarito. Elije, Maka

-¿Qué?

-Elije. Seras parte de Shibusen o Arachnophobia. Se que piensas que elegir Shibusen es lo mejor que podrías hacer-seguía usando la voz dulce-pero, ¿que pasara cuando Jane salga?Piensa un poco en la pobre de Chrona.

-No la metas en esto, Medusa-apreté mis dientes y mis manos se hicieron puños, mi corazón latía mas fuerte y sentía su palpitación en mis dedos y en mis oídos, deje de respirar y olvide lo importante que era eso para Maka.

-Hace ochos años...-no quería recordarlo. No. No. No. No.

-Detente...-lleve mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza y caí de rodillas. ¡No!

-La primera vez que Jane salio...-¡Basta!¡No quiero escucharlo!

-Basta.-¡Chrona, perdóname!

-Inyectaste a Chrona con la sangre negra de Jane...-

-¡Cállate!¡Para!¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez!-mis uñas se clavaron en mi cabeza, la sangre salio lentamente, torturándome.

-Elije, Maka. Si me elijes a mi, no dañare a Chrona y a ese mocoso, vivirás libre y no habrá reglas, nadie pierde yo gano. Elige a Shibusen y se derramara sangre de todas las personas que te rodean...no me detendré hasta ganar el juego.

Inhale una profunda bocanada de aire y me dieron arcadas por la rapidez con la que respire. Primero un pie y luego el otro, erguí mi espalda. Levante la mirada y la fije en los ojos en llamas de Medusa, ella estaba seria. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, comenzaba a sentir todos los golpes que me había llevado. El golpe en mi estomago por parte del gato, la aguja de Arachne en mi brazo, las heridas que me había hecho con mis propias uñas, pero soporte el dolor por mas intenso que fuera-me uniré a ti cuando mi corazón deje de latir y en el momento en que de un ultimo suspiro.

-Entonces...-elevo su mano derecha y la serpiente de su brazo se deslizo por el-...que...¡comience el juego, Jane!-la serpiente salto sobre mi y mi visión se oscureció, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, me encontraba otra vez con Arachne y Soul.

-¡Maka, despierta!¡Deja de jugar!-Soul estaba frente a mi, su gran espalda me cubría de los ataques de Arachne y el parecía muy ocupado en tratar de que las agujas no nos hirieran. Sentí un peso en mis manos, baje la cabeza y Ragnarok seguía en fase guadaña.

-Los débiles no deben vivir, Soul...-Arachne levanto los costados de su vestido, dejando ver un par de pistolas escondidas. Las desenfundo y estas fueron rodeadas de un destello violeta en el momento en que apunto hacia nosotros. Escuche que apretó el gatillo seguidas veces. Conté seis balas lanzadas.

Una gota de sudor cayo de la mejilla de Soul y fui consciente de lo agotado que estaba. Si las balas llegaban a él seria el fin de ambos, esas armas no podían ser normales. Apreté el mango de la guadaña y esta volvió a convertirse en una katana otra vez, estaba débil y el efecto no podía durar más. No dejaría que lo mataran así de fácil, Shinigami me regañaría. Me sentía mareada y mis ojos se sentían tan pesados que al pestañear luchaba por no cerrarlos, saque fuerza de donde no me quedaba y me coloque delante de Soul. Su cabeza estaba gacha, su respiración era irregular y estaba encorvado, pero sabia que él podía sentirme. Cuando las balas se acercaron, hice lo posible por cortarlas con el filo de la katana. Dejaba el arma en el aire por unos segundos y volvia a desviar la bala. Cuando las seis balas habían pasado, mis manos temblaron y Ragnarok cayo de mis manos.

Y oí otro disparo.

-¡M-aka!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Termine!La batalla se acerca, Medusa ha declarado la guerra.<strong>_

**_Tártaro_**_**(1): es un profundo abismo usado como una mazmorra de sufrimiento y una prisión para los titanes.**_

_**Gea y Urano(2): Urano que significa 'cielo', 'firmamento'; es un dios primordial personificador del cielo. Gea li**__**teralmente: «_Tierra_» es la diosa que personifica la Tierra en la **__**mitología griega. **__**Urano era hijo y esposo de .Gea,**__** fueron los padres de la primera generación de titanes.**_

_**¿Que es esa presencia en la multitud?¿Esta siguiendo a Maka y a Ragnarok?¿Arachne es la mamá de Soul?¿Quien es Jane?¿Acaso Maka tiene doble personalidad?¿Acaso esa Jane es tan dañina que se necesita un pacto para mantenerla a raya?¿Que es eso de componente?¿Jane tiene sangre negra?¿La linda de Chrona fue inyectada con esta?¿A quien le fue dirigido el disparo?:3**_

_**Dejenme reviews :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lamento no haber actualiza la semana pasada, no logre terminar el capitulo y cuando me di cuenta ya era miércoles, demasiado tarde. Pero estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo. ¡No preocupar!**_

_**Declaimer: Parte de esta historia me pertenece. Algunas cosas pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo y su anime Soul Eater. Tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las espadas aquí.**_

* * *

><p>El me miraba fijamente como si, en cualquier momento por arte de magia, yo fuera a desaparecer y así dejarlo dormir en paz en la incomodidad de su cama. La duda y la confusión iluminaban sus penetrantes ojos rojos en la habitación de la enfermería de Shibusen. Su mirada no dejaba mi rostro en ningún momento, estaba irritándome. Cerré los ojos e inhale profundamente el aire, preparándome para lo indeseado.<p>

-Bueno…deja ya basta de mirarme así, me pones nerviosa…-desvié la mirada de él y suspire. No había sido buena idea el estar con él. Cruce las piernas y el jean negro que estaba usando apretó mis muslos. Me agache y me tome la tarea de doblar las mangas de mi jean, usando eso como escusa para huir por unos minutos de la mirada de Soul.

-Es que…bueno…tú aquí….es extraño…-cuando termine de doblar ambas mangas, vi que toco su cabeza con la intención de rascarse y al sentir los vendajes alrededor de su frente frunció el ceño.

-¿Extraño?¿Que hay de ti, chico solidario?-pregunte en respuesta. Intento quitarse la venda y yo negué con la cabeza al verlo, increíblemente obedeció sin decir palabra y bajo su mano bufando mientras la dejaba en su regazo.

Soul entrelazo sus manos, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por reprimir el deseo de quitarse las vendas de su cuerpo, ponerse su ropa y salir de la enfermería. Me fulmino con la mirada y lo sentí enviándome ondas y pensamientos de puro odio desde el fondo de su interior, por que él-y yo- sabia que en parte era mi culpa que el estuviera atado en una cama que podría compararse con un ladrillo, y porque un agradecimiento de mi parte tampoco estaría de mas, pero no podía dárselo, se sentía demasiado raro estar en una enfermería y esperar que le cambiaran los vendajes a alguien que había salvado mi vida. Obviamente, dada mi naturaleza y pasado problemático de adolescente, visitaba constantemente hospitales acompañada por Ragnarok o Loki, pero era diferente, uno era mi compañero al que confiaba mi vida sin dudarlo dos veces y el otro era el hombre que había aceptado cuidarme a pesar de no saber casi nada sobre mi, Soul era simplemente un extraño que me había topado que no me había caído bien a la primera.

Y aunque me había salvado, él no parecía tener intensiones de ser mi amigo, mas bien parecía que en cierta forma no le agradaba, aunque tampoco era como si lo quisiera de amigo o enemigo. Ninguna de las dos importaba en realidad. Tan solo me sentí levemente culpable por el hecho de estar en revisión medica.

Luego de que Arachne dispara las seis balas y yo las desviara todas de Soul, ella disparo una vez mas. Raganrok se había caído de mis manos y no podía hacer nada, pero no me moví, estaba dispuesta a dejar que esa bala me matara si era necesario, aunque no lo hacia por Soul. Si yo estaba muerta seria mejor para todos, si yo moría, sin componente y con la renovación apenas vencida, Jane no saldría. Todo estaría bien. El plan habría funcionado, si no fuera por que Soul se coloco enfrente de mi.

Dirigí mi mirada a su pierna derecha, lugar donde había recibido el disparo. Curiosamente, la bala que yo creía me daría en el pecho, a Soul le dio en la pierna. Volví a mirarlo fijamente y su ceño fruncido se aflojo para seguidamente suspirar-No puedo quedarme quieto mientras veo que alguien esta en problemas…-contraataco. Algo de su frase era similar a lo que Spirit me había dicho hace unos días.

-Si lo dices así suena peor de lo que era-cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y entrecerré los ojos en su dirección.

-Un simple ''Salvaste mi trasero, Soul'' seria suficiente…-bufo el albino, negando lentamente con la cabeza, como si lo hubiera decepcionado al no dar las gracias.

-Estamos en el mismo barco Soulcito, si yo no te hubiera salvado de la mayoría de las balas, tendrías tantos hoyos en el cuerpo como Bob Sponja…-mire fijamente sus ojos y una chispa brillo en ellos.

-Por cierto…-una débil sonrisa se poso en sus labios-hay algo que quiero preguntarte-cerro los ojos y soltó el aire que posiblemente había estado guardando por quien sabe cuanto tiempo-… ¿En verdad Spirit Albarn es tu padre…?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, albino.

-Oye, no te pongas de humor de perros, solo preguntaba, me dio curiosidad, porque no te pareces nada a él…-me levante de la silla en la que mi trasero estaba queriendo pegarse. Sacudí mis jeans, aunque no tenían nada.

-Pues mantén tu curiosidad dentro de ti.

-¿Sabes, Maka?-me voltee hacia el y ajuste mi camisa para cubrir mi pecho-se que no te caigo bien, no tengo idea de porque-en su rostro apareció una mueca inocente, no me la creí-pero en realidad creo que tú y yo podríamos llevarnos bien...-cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, se apoyo en ellos y gimió por el dolor al mover su pierna.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-sonreí con sorna, pensando lo sarcástico de su comentario.

Se encogió de hombros-bueno...yo te salve, tu me salvaste...

-Dilo en el orden correcto. Ademas penas te conozco...

-Te daré una pista. Las personas solitarias no sobreviven en Shibusen, son mas vulnerables, ¿Por que crees que hay grupos?

-Por que nadie puede valerse por si mismo-rodó los ojos.

-Confía en mi.

-Ni loca.

-¿Que tal si lo haces por Spirit? A el le encantaría que te lleves bien con algunos.

-¿Por que tú?-pregunte rápidamente. Abrió los ojos y sus cejas se alzaron, sorprendido por mi reacción-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Que diferencia tendría que seamos amigos o...lo que sea?

Su cabeza se movió hacia la izquierda y miro por la ventana. Pareció meditar su respuesta, imite su acción y me quede embelesada con la hermosa vista. El sol ocultándose lentamente detrás de los edificios de la cuidad viéndose a lo lejos. Los colores cálidos de la tarde, trazando una línea como si fueran un arco iris horizontal y la suave brisa que movía las hojas de los pinos más altos que podía ver. El sonido de las aves, tan relajante, que podía quedar dormida aun estando de pie.

Hasta que el albino rompió con esa sensación relajante-Porque me recuerdas a mi cuando era mas joven-fruncí el ceño-lo se suena estúpido, pero...no lo se...pareces tan solitaria con ese chico...como se llame.

-Entonces…me tienes lastima...-dije lentamente cada palabra, cuidando de no fallar en algún pronunciación o significado que el le estaba dando-¿tienes idea de lo estúpido que suena eso?

-Solo se que soy buena persona y no me gusta cuando maltratan a alguien. Vi cuando te golpeaban el día que llegaste aquí.

-¿Acaso a ti te maltrataron Soul?-la pregunta se escapo de mis labios sola, no pude detenerla. Él abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa de mi atrevimiento y luego los cerro y se quedo en la misma posición durante bastantes minutos.

Luego de una muy larga espera, finalmente respondió-No. Solo tengo un sentido de la justicia muy agudo.

-Como sea, no me interesa tener amigos o aliados.

-Vamos, ¿solo una oportunidad?, estuvimos a punto de morir y ambos detuvimos ese horrible final-apoyo su mano en su mentón y lo sostuvo mientras sonreía amablemente-podríamos intentarlo, no tengo muchos amigos por mi hermana, y a ella dice que te ves agradable...

-No se si confiar en ti...solo te conozco hace unos días.

Alzo su dedo indice-los amigos se hacen así, no sabes nada de ellos hasta que lo lazos se fortalecen y la amistad se hace mas profunda. Solo pido una oportunidad, solo una. Te demostrare que puedo ser un leal amigo.

Lo observe en silencio por unos minutos, esperando sentir alguna cosa que me hiciera no darle esa oportunidad. Parecía ser sincero, no aparentaba tener segundas intenciones. Su alma parecía estar en buenas condiciones y no había señales de que se convirtiera en un kishin en potencia, por ahora. Pero no podía evitar desconfiar de el, ¿Por que quería ser mi amigo tan repentinamente? ¿Por que ahora?. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de que ser amiga de Soul podría servirme.

Antes de venir a Shibusen, sin que el viejo Shinigami se enterara, había obtenido-prestado- un reporte de todos los estudiantes de Shibusen. Solo por seguridad y precaución de cualquier cosa que sucediera. Es por eso que había sabido los nombres de los tres estudiantes que habían intentado atacarme a la salida de mi habitación hace unos días. El informe de Soul estaba entre ellos, solo que no había recordado su nombre hasta ahora. Nombre completo: Soul Eater Evans, su padre Frankein Stein y su madre no se sabia quien era. Técnico de guadaña mortal y ganador de múltiples premios de literatura y ortografía.

Según ese informe, el Dr. Frankein Stein era el técnico mas poderoso de Shibusen, mano derecha de Shinigami, profesor de biología y desarrollo de almas. Si tenia suerte podría averiguar mas cosas sobre Medusa y sobre el componente de Jane. Tan solo tenia que acercarme a su hijito, y por que no distraerme un poco. No había demasiado que hacer hasta la renovación.

-De acuerdo. Seremos compañeros...

-A...mi...gos...-separo enormemente su labios, sin emitir algún sonido, como si yo estuviera sorda y el no supiera el lenguaje de señas.

-Decía...-lo fulmine con la mirada antes de seguir-seremos...-suspire-amigos si logras ganarme en una pelea.

-¿Disculpa?-pestañeo un par de veces-Mira como estoy, eso te da ventaja.

Entrecerré los ojos y sonrei-Soul, la bala no toco nada, estas completamente bien...-bufo.

-¿No podríamos ser amigos sin pelear?

-No. Ademas he deseado patearte el trasero desde que te conocí-sonreí.

Intento reprimir una risa y sonrió.

-De acuerdo. No me contendré solo porque eres una chica. Pero tengo una condición-enarque una ceja y asentí-no podemos pelear con nuestras armas, quiero que sean espadas normales.

-De acuerdo-me puse de pie y camine hacia la salida-tu ropa esta en el suelo, debajo de tu cama, vístete y nos vemos en el campo de Shibusen.

* * *

><p>Bien. Esta es tuya-me dio una espada de color negro. Por la mirada que el me lanzaba, posiblemente pensaba que yo no sabia nada sobre espadas y que podria engañarme, pero sabia perfectamente que era una Elucidator. Una de las mejores espadas mágicas por haber. Se coloco a tres metros lejos de mi, portando en sus manos una Dark Repulser en sus manos, una mas poderosa.<p>

-Cuando quieras, albino-balancee la espada en mi mano. Me coloque de perfil, elevando mi brazo izquierdo y cerrando levemente mis dedos, como si estuviera a punto de tomar algo. La punta de la cuchilla Elucidator apuntando hacia el torso de Soul.

El ni siquiera me respondió o algo. Sus piernas estaban separadas, la izquierda delante y la derecha mas atrás, y sus brazos estaban de igual manera que las mías.

Corrí hacia él. Intente hacerle algún corte en su cabello, algo inocente para tener piedad de él, pero no lo logre porque el se movió hacia atrás. Sacudí la espada de derecha a izquierda, el se agacho, esquivando la cuchilla, y me propino un golpe en las costillas desde abajo. Retrocedí un paso y volví a acercarme a él para rasgar su camisa con la punta de Elucidator, pero el se me adelanto y detuvo mi ataque con la cuchilla de la Dark Repulser. Me empujo y avanzo hacia mi mientras intentaba herirme como si esta fuera una lucha de vida o muerte, sin embargo yo lograba que eso no sucediera, chocando cuchillas con él y deteniendo cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacer. Intente herirlo falsamente para hacerlo retroceder y atacar de verdad, pero el avanzo desviando mi espada a un lado y dejándome descubierta por la delantera. Por la sorpresa resbale hacia atrás, y antes de que pudiera apoyar mis pies en el suelo, él me hizo un corte en el estomago.

Me aleje de él para poder respirar. Tantee el corte y no era muy profundo, solo había sufrido la camisa, no mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos habían cambiado, no había brillo en ellos, estaban completamente apocados, oscuros, como si no tuvieran vida. Su mirada era feroz, seria, sin una pisca de broma o intención de perder. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que lo estaba analizando.

Corrió hacia mi y antes de que pudiera reaccionar a su presencia, un puntapié en el estomago me lanzo unos centímetros hacia atrás. Me aleje aun mas de él, no apartando la vista de sus movimientos. No mas distracciones, me dije.

Invoque todo mi poder en la cuchilla de la espada y con un grito me lance hacia él. Cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de tocar su torso, movió su espada y corrió la espada, parecía suceder en cámara lenta. El sonido metálico de las espadas me aturdió y cerré los ojos, fue por eso que no logre ver el momento en el que clavo horizontalmente la espada en mi muslo.

Acerco su rostro al mio y cuando pensé que se atrevería a besarme, un suspiro similar a un soplo me llego en los labios. Se aparto de mi y sonrió.

-¿Ya gane?

Analiza la situación, me grite a mi misma. Siempre había que analizar si aun había posibilidad de ganar o de perder. Parecía que esta pelea era un juego de niños para él, por la simpleza de sus movimientos. Mi pierna sangraba cada vez mas y el dolor punzante aumentaba. Una gota de sudor se resbalaba sin mi permiso por mi frente. Me dolían los hombros y la espalda, ya podía sentir las consecuencias de las complicaciones de los últimos días. Estaba encorvada, tratando de detener con mis manos la hemorragia de mi muslo.

Inhale una bocanada de aire, tomando valor para lo que haría a continuación, una misión suicida. Baje la cabeza, rehuyendo de la mirada de demonio que tenía el albino. La espada dio vueltas en mis dedos, como si fuera un palo de azotar o una boleadora. Coloque mi pie izquierdo delante y el otro atrás, mi mano izquierda suspendida en el aire y la derecha apuntando con la cuchilla de Elucidator a mi el rostro e intente imitar la seriedad con la que él estaba mirandome.

Abrió los ojos al verme otra vez en pose de pelea, pero frunció el ceño rápidamente con un gruñido y corrió hacia mi.

Lo entendí en ese momento. Él peleaba en serio, el que moriría primero seria el perdedor, porque así eran las cosas en el mundo real, no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Y eso me gusto. Me gusto que se tomara la pelea conmigo en serio. Una sonrisa lucho por salir de mis labios, pero la retuve porque no era el momento ideal para eso. Sonreiría cuando ganara.

A medida que él se acercaba, yo daba un leve salto al frente, cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, acerque la cuchilla hacia su torso mientras gritaba.

Nuestras espadas chocaron y un brillo salio de ellas cuando se estrellaron. Nos separamos, empujándonos con nuestras espadas y el humo a nuestro al rededor ocasionaba que se nos hiciera difícil vernos y saber donde atacar. Di una patada en el aire y escuche una queja muy cerca, con la espada apuntando hacia el frente, camine en la dirección del sonido de la voz de Soul. Cuando sentí que había tocado algo, rodee el objeto hasta estar detrás de el. Atrape a Soul por el cuello y coloque el filo de la cuchilla en su garganta.

Un golpe en mis costillas me obligo a soltarlo. Estuve a punto de caer de espaldas, pero enterré mis botas en el suelo justo a tiempo. El humo a nuestro al rededor se disperso y logramos vernos.

Una gota de sangre caía de su cuello, una marca de un zapato ensuciaba su camisa blanca del instituto. Él no parecía darse cuenta.

No parecíamos tener suficiente. Corrimos en dirección al otro y nuestras espadas volvieron a chocar, él me empujaba y con mi mano libre le di un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, con mi rodilla izquierda golpee su entrepierna, el aire se escapo de su cuerpo y pareció asfixiarse por el dolor. Lleve mi mano a su muñeca derecha, la que tenia la Dark Repulser, apreté mi agarre y él no pudiendo resistir el dolor en su entrepierna, soltó el arma y llevo sus manos allí para hacer fricción e intentar que el dolor se pasara mas rápido.

Tome su arma, me acerque a él y con mi bota militar lo patee en el pecho y obligue a que se cayera al suelo, cuando cayó me subí a horcajadas encima de él y coloque mis rodillas encima de sus brazos para evitar que hiciera algún movimiento, coloque la punta de Elucidator en su garganta y a Dark Repulser en su nuca.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, queriéndose salir de mi pecho, mis piernas temblaban, pero valía la pena sentir el increíble dolor solo por ver la cara de sorpresa de Soul.

-Wow...de acuerdo de acuerdo, tu ganas...-sin tomar consciencia de mis actos, empuje la filosa punta en el cuello de Soul-M-maka, tu ganas, ya puedes...parar-pestañee varias veces, sacudí la cabeza y aleje las espadas lejos de Soul-oye, ¿quieres matarme o qué?-di pequeños saltos hacia atrás, apartando mis rodillas de los brazos de Soul, evitando que cuando me levantara su rostro terminara justo en la altura de la cintura de mi falda. Eso seria incomodo.

-Lo siento, supongo que me lo tome muy enserio-No era del todo cierto. Me levante del suelo y tire las espadas al suelo antes de cometer una locura. Los efectos de la renovación comenzaban poco a poco sin que yo pudiera detenerlos. Shinigami debía apurarse.

Soul se puse de pie y sacudió sus ropas, se limpio el hilo de sangre que había bajado de su cuello y extendió la mano en mi dirección-Aunque no allá ganado, ¿podemos ser amigos?

Lo deje con la mano suspendida en el aire por varios minutos, podía ver que se estaba cansando, pero no movía su mano. Tal vez no seria tan malo. Él parecía agradable en ese momento, y si se pasaba conmigo podría cortarlo en trozos con Ragnarok fácilmente.

Extendí la mano y la apreté con la suya-Esta bien.

_-El juego comienza. Mueve tu pieza, Maka. Elije tu lado_-aleje mi mano de la de Soul al oír la voz de Medusa. Mire a mis lados aunque sabia que era estúpido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Por que Soul quiere-tan desesperadamente-ser amigo de Maka?¿Qué trama ese pilluelo?<strong>_

_**En el próximo capitulo descubriremos...¡Esperen la próxima actualización para saberlo!:D**_

_**¡Dejenme reviews si lo desean!;3**_


End file.
